Romeo and Juliet Play at Konoha High School
by Kabutogirl93
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have been best friends since they were 7. In high school Hinata wants to try to get Naruto's attention by trying out for Juliet in the school play, but Sasuke seems to want to prevent them being together. wonder why... Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 1**_

The bell had just rung at Konoha High school for ninjas, to let the students know it was the end of it. In class seventeen all the students and the teacher had left except for sixteen year old Hinata Hyuga, a third year kunoichi in training who was still packing up all her belongings. When she was finished packing she noticed the class was empty and thought "Well I guess I could try to finish off that Romeo and Juliet book until the teacher kicks me out."

She reached into her backpack to get her Romeo and Juliet book out, when she got it out she opened it to the page she was on, and so she began to read. Hinata had only started reading on the first word when she felt something rest on her shoulder. She her head and saw her seventeen year old best friend Sasuke Uchiha reading the book she had while on her shoulder. "Sasuke, I told you before and I'll tell again you can't read over my shoulder!" Hinata said trying to stay calm.

Sasuke just looked at her and said "Well the teachers have told you time and again that you can't stay in class without a teacher in it." She sighed and closed the book saving the page at the same time. Hinata really didn't like the fact that he had a talent for talking back at people. Then as soon as she placed the book inside her backpack and stood up, Sasuke pinched her cheek.

"What was that for?" Hinata whined rubbing her pinched cheek.

"I wasn't done reading that," Sasuke said smirking. That only made Hinata even madder and she wanted to scream at him, but he would probably say something worse in return.

So she tried to calm herself and said as calmly as possible "Okay, let me go to my locker to get my stuff, to go to your place. Then we can read the story at your house, okay?" Sasuke patted her head and nodding with a grin that said to her "I win again".

Hinata started off on her way with Sasuke tagging along too. Since they shared lockers she couldn't say anything about it. Then when they got to the locker she dialed in the code and tried to give it a tug but it wouldn't move. "Darn it! It's stuck again!" Hinata thought out loud.

Sasuke just gave hit the locker door causing Hinata to jump, falling backwards opening the locker and landing in his arms. "Wow… you really are a klutz," Sasuke said plainly while helping her back on her feet.

She decided to ignore the comment and to continue getting her stuff out. Then she felt something being put on her head, she touched the top of her head, and grabbed what felt like a small box. Which it turned out it was when she took off her head to look at it. Hinata turned to Sasuke and he simply turned his head the other way and nodded.

She opened it and there was a beautiful silver necklace with a small locket heart on it. Sasuke right behind her, muttered under his breath, "happy seventeenth birthday Hinata." Hinata turned and said while blushing like tomorrow "T-thank you."

She couldn't believe that she forgot it was her birthday, and that she was now the same age as Sasuke till his birthday came again. But then again her family rarely ever celebrated her birthdays so she didn't ever keep track of when her birthday was coming up.

She began to try to get the necklace on when Sasuke snatched it on her. Hinata turned around wondering "What the heck?" But Sasuke merely replied "Let me put it on for you."

"This is what's weird about Sasuke; at first he is so mean then he's just as sweet," Hinata thought turning around to allow him to put the necklace on. As Sasuke slowly put the necklace on he brushed his hand on her neck as the necklace followed after causing Hinata's heart to seem to skip a beat.

When he got the necklace on Hinata turned around and met Sasuke's gaze. They stayed that way before she turned around, blushing, and continued on to getting things out of her locker. But as soon as she closed it she felt a hand grab her chin turning her around to Sasuke's face which met her eyes again. They stayed like that for a minute and he started to bring his face closer and closer to hers. Hinata could feel herself being glued to the ground as her heart was ready to burst.

BONK!!!

Something was struck right across there heads. As Hinata and Sasuke rubbed their sore heads a male voice came and it scolded "None of that in the hall! Save it outside of the school campus or when you two get married!"

They turned to see one of the teachers, Kotetsu whom was a holding a roll of paper. Then when Hinata realized what he meant she stuttered "N-no it's n-n-n-n-not like that!"

Then Kotetsu stopped scolding and looked at Hinata. Then glared at her and asked "Hey aren't you Hinata Hyuga?" Hinata knew that if she answered she would probably stutter too much so she just nodded. Then he took her arm and said "Okay than you're going to the 5th Hokage's (who was also the principle of the school) office."

"Wha-wha-what do y-y-you m-mean?" Hinata asked shocked yet still stuttering.

"You're accused of stealing the test papers because you were the one who was supposed to turn them in." Kotetsu said while dragging her.

She pulled back and told him "B-b-b-but I-I-I-I didn't!"

"Well stuttering and talk back at me makes me think you did it even more!" Kotetsu yelled trying to pull her to the 5th hokage's office. Then as she was about to be dragged off there was a loud slam on the wall causing Kotetsu to stop and turn around. Hinata turned around too and saw that Sasuke had slammed his hand into the wall and was glaring at Kotetsu.

"There is no way that Hinata would ever steal! Trust if she did she would have told me!" Sasuke yelled at Kotetsu. He glared back, let go of Hinata, and began to walk up to Sasuke. But then Kakashi another teacher bumped into him, causing them both to fall backwards in opposite directions. Hinata noticed that Kakashi was wearing the backpack that her ex-boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki wears.

Kakashi was apologizing to Kotetsu and about to getup and leave when Sasuke gave him a knock on his head. Then with a poof of smoke Naruto appeared and papers began to fly out of the backpack. Kotetsu grabbed one and exclaimed "Hey these are the missing test!"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered, but Naruto just turned his head the other way as if it he would die if he looked at her. She looked at the ground sadly while clinging on to her white skirt tightly, as Naruto was dragged away to the hokage's office.

Then when they were gone Sasuke walked up to Hinata and asked "Hey aren't you to going out?" She shook her head while still hanging it down to the ground, then she snapped her head up when she remembered why Naruto had dumped her and moved onto Sakura Haruno.

"It's all your fault he left me and that now he's with Sakura!" Hinata fumed "Because you stole **my** first kiss!"

flashback ten years ago

Seven year old Hinata Hyuga was just on her way to school with some girls who were asking if they could borrow some money from her for god knows what. When they squealed and started to run toward Sasuke Uchiha.

As Hinata could see the girls were trying to get Sasuke's undivided attention. Some more girls were starting to crowd around Sasuke. He somehow noticed Hinata and began to run toward her. Then when he got to her, he grabbed both of her shoulders, and smashed his lips against hers. That made all the girls scream and run away crying. Then Sasuke walked off as if nothing had happened. Hinata didn't think much of it other than that it was sort of gross.

But through out the rest of the day girls started to avoid she and she knew that Sasuke had just ruined her social life! So after school Hinata ran right up to Sasuke and asked him angrily "why you do that?"

Sasuke looked at her and asked "What did I do?" She just stared at him in disbelief that he didn't remember what he did to her.

Then she asked again folding her arms around her chest "Why you kiss me?"

Then he nodded as if he had just remembered and said "To get those girls away from me. That's all."

end of flashback

Hinata then thought "How did we become such close friends after that incident…" She was deep in thought trying to remember that until Sasuke flipped her skirt up exposing her underwear, which made her snap out of her thoughts to scream and pull down her skirt.

"What the hell?!" Hinata yelled blushing like crazy and waving her fists at Sasuke.

"Well… I wanted to get your undivided attention when I start to talk to you," he said plainly as he dodged the punches that were coming after him. Hinata stopped flinging her hands and crossed them to show he had her attention now while they began to walk out of the school.

"What does me stealing your first kiss have anything do with Naruto dumping you?" Sasuke asked "I mean you were with him for four months didn't you two ever kiss?" Hinata looked at him glaring at him while she shook her head.

Then Sasuke started to laugh which made Hinata even madder. "It's not funny!" Hinata fumed.

After he had finished laughing Sasuke looked at Hinata and asked "So what did you tell him you were a bad kisser or something?" Then she flung her fist onto his head as a signal no.

"No, you see what happened was that I was discussing my first kiss with my friends and Ino Yamanaka-," Hinata began, but Sasuke interrupted her asking "You mean the leader of that stupid Sasuke fan club?"

She just nodded feeling very irritated. After that she continued saying "Well we were discussing who we would have our first kiss with but then I remembered that I had mine with you!" Hinata exclaimed as they got closer to the school entrance.

Sasuke then asked her before she could say more "So what? You tell them that I was a really good kisser?" Hinata blushed like mad and he just grinned evilly.

"No! I told I just had my first kiss with you when I was seven!" she yelled as she began to stride ahead of him. But before she could get as far away from Sasuke as she wanted to he grabbed her arm and apologized.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure Naruto will be begging for you back!" Sasuke said.

"Doubt it! I mean Sakura is just so…" Hinata stopped dead in her tracks when she saw an audition flier for the drama club on the wall in front of her. It was for a Romeo and Juliet play! She let her eyes wonder down the paper to see the list of names. There was a lot of people she didn't know when she read the names to herself. But the very last thing written on that list was what struck her dumbfounded and it read:

_**Naruto Uzumaki, note who is no longer with Sakura Haruno**_

The end of Chapter 1

So what do you think of the first chapter of the story. Please be honest and don't be too mean about answering or commenting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been killed; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 2**_

Hinata just stood there and read the sentence '_**Naruto Uzumaki, note who is no longer with Sakura Haruno**_' over and over again to confirm what she had just read was true. Then before she could read it another time her skirt flipped.

Hinata screamed, tugged down her skirt, and turned to Sasuke whose hand was up from flipping the skirt probably. "What was that for now?" Hinata yelled angrily.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, calmly. She was to upset to reply so she just pointed to the Romeo and Juliet ad while glaring at him.

He stared at it a moment and asked "Let me guess you're going to try out to get Naruto's attention?"

"No! Wait… No… I mean yes!" Hinata yelled frustrated. Then she walked up to the desk under the ad, picked up the pen, and wrote her name under Naruto's. Then she picked up one of the papers that read "Balcony scene from: Romeo and Juliet. Please prepare to act this seen out for Juliet if you're a girl and Romeo if you're a boy. The auditions will be in the school theater Friday after school."

Sasuke then grabbed the pen, wrote his name under hers, and grabbed a script. "What you're going to try out to?" Hinata asked surprised, and he just nodded in response.

"Why?" she asked then curiously, but also afraid to know the answer.

He smirked and replied "So I can laugh at you when you stutter, choke, and then faint at the audition."

Hinata was really sorry she asked and started scolding him all the way to his mansion. He then stopped her and asked "Isn't today Thursday?" She just nodded not thinking that it mattered and then remembered what day came after Thursday.

"Then the auditions are tomorrow?" she panicked.

Then before she could panic even more Sasuke smacked her on the head and said "Don't worry! Instead of reading the book at my house how about we rehearse at my house!"

"B-but I have a test and homework!" she exclaimed while rubbing her sore head, while Sasuke opened his house door.

"Then we'll finish all that stuff first then rehearse!" Sasuke yelled back, as they entered the house and removed their shoes. Then as they were heading for Sasuke's room, his mother's voice came up and asked "Sasuke is that you?"

"Hn," Sasuke murmured in response as his mom came up at the corner. "Oh Hinata, would you two like something to eat?"

"Sure, but can you give it to us at Sasuke's room?" Hinata asked smiling, because Sasuke's mom always had such a positive force on her she couldn't help herself but to smile every time she saw her. Sasuke's mom nodded and walked reluctantly off to the kitchen probably.

Then when Sasuke and Hinata made it to his room they set right to work on their homework and that stuff. After thirty minutes they finally finished all their work and Sasuke's mom came in with tea and rice balls. "Is everything okay in here?" she asked nervously. Hinata happily nodded as she started to put all her work in her backpack and took out her script.

"You guys aren't doing anything illegal are you?" Sasuke's mom asked nervously while Sasuke and Hinata placed the food on the bed, in the middle of where they were sitting.

Hinata looked up surprised and replied "No, why do you say that?"

Sasuke's mom let out a relieved sigh and replied "Well, you two have been alone in a room for pretty long. I mean I want grandchildren but not until you two are old enough to get out of my house and are able to support a family of your own."

Hinata started blushing and Sasuke just screamed "It's not like that!!" Then Sasuke's mother gave a little giggle and left the room. Then after Hinata got a few deep breaths she said "I wonder why she always thinks that…"

Sasuke just replied "Well, I don't know but maybe we should try to break law to scare the heck out!" Hinata gave him a hard a smack on the head and then they got right down to business of their scripts.

Then after twenty minutes Hinata thought out loud "I wonder why Sakura broke up with Naruto…"

Sasuke then replied "I wonder if he was the one who did but then again I wouldn't blame her if she was the one who ended it."

"That can't be right!" Hinata yelled "I mean Naruto never stopped talking about her when we were dating!"

Sasuke then argued "Well, then what the heck were you to talking about on dates."

"Well that really isn't your business! But one thing that I can say is that Sakura is smarter, prettier, and nicer then I ever will be!" she cried as tears began to spill over.

"Not true! In my pinion Sakura Haruno is a b----, with a short temper, and is the most annoying person I have ever met out of the fan girls!" Sasuke yelled back. (Author's note: my apologies to Sakura fans)

Hinata looked up at him in surprise as tears slowly streamed down her face. "Then what is your opinion about me?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I think you're a whiny girl, who has a short fuse too, and you are the clumsiest person I have ever met," Sasuke replied. "And mph!" he yelled as a pillow knocked him off the bed.

"Well, excuse me for not being your idea of perfect," Hinata yelled as she flung the pillow from behind her at him. She began to cry harder as she put her face into her hands.

Then as she began to sob louder Hinata felt two arms being flung around her, and she that she was pressed close to Sasuke's chest. "You didn't let me finish! I also think you're the sweetest, prettiest, and the only girl that likes me for who I am," Sasuke said soothingly.

Hinata widened her eyes in shock, and squeezed her arms around him back. "Thank you…" Hinata whispered as they hugged. She felt so safe being in his arms and at the same time her heart was beating so fast.

But then she pushed Sasuke softly away, looked at him in the eyes as he put his hands on her face to brush a few tears off of her cheeks with his fingers. Then Hinata asked shyly, "Sasuke, um… how do you feel about me?"

"I already told you," Sasuke replied.

Hinata shook her head and exclaimed quiet on the last part "No, I mean do you like me or do you um… love me or something?"

Sasuke blushed some what noticeably and replied, "I-I you... um… I-I…" Then he stopped talking as Hinata heard a soft click coming from behind the door to Sasuke's room. They both turned to stare at the door, but it didn't open as Hinata thought it would. Then Sasuke got up off the bed and Hinata thought, "What is he doing now?"

She jumped off the bed and walked to where he was to see what he was doing. Then Sasuke lifted up his hand and made a gesture for her to stop where she was. Hinata just stood but didn't ask him anything. After ten awkward silent seconds Sasuke opened the door quickly and then Sasuke's mother, father, and big brother, Itachi Uchiha fell down out of the door into Sasuke's room.

"God damn, how long were you all listening?" Sasuke scolded. Hinata could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought Sasuke's family listening in on there whole conversation.

"Wh-what are you talking about we weren't listening in on anything!" Sasuke's mom replied nervously as his father up and ran.

"Then why were you and dad's ear pressed against the door, and why does Itachi have a tape recorder?" Sasuke yelled pointing at Itachi's tape recorder.

"Jiraiya-sensei, is giving us extra credit if we can record a romantic conversation on tape," Itachi said plainly. Sasuke scolded everybody except Hinata of course, and then when they left he was trying to catch his breath.

Hinata glanced at the clock at it showed that it was 5 'o clock pm and that she had to get going or else her cousin Neji Hyuga would have a cow! She started packing and told Sasuke she had to go. They walked together to the entrance door, and as Hinata was about to leave Sasuke said, "So I'll see you tomorrow…"

Hinata just nodded and turned away; she hated leaving Sasuke's house it made her feel lonely having to return to her house to her father that looked down at her so often. But then she felt a tap on her shoulder and as soon as she turned around Sasuke pressed his lips softly onto her cheek. After that he closed the door in Hinata's face, and she was rubbing the cheek he kissed.

His lips had felt soft and warm, totally different then the first time he kissed her. As she walked home she began to wonder, "What it would be like if he kissed me again like when we were seven…"

"Wait a minute! What am I thinking?! Sasuke has been my friend since forever I can't think of him any other way!" Hinata yelled at herself when she got to her mansions entrance.

"What are you yelling about?" asked a familiar voice behind Hinata that made her jump.

She turned around to see her eighteen year old cousin, Neji Hyuga and she shook her head to signal that it was nothing. As they both entered the mansion Neji asked as he closed the door, "Were you at that Uchiha's house again?"

Hinata blushed and nodded as she removed her shoes. "Well, you better be careful because I don't like him," Neji said plainly as he began to remove his shoes too.

Hinata rolled her eyes as she turned to him and said, "You don't like any guy that has anything to do with me."

"That's not true!" Neji yelled.

Then there was a knock at the door and Neji opened it to show a boy in a mailman uniform and package in his hand. The boy smiled and said, "Hi, I have a package for Hinata Hyuga."

"SHE ISN'T INTERESTED IN GUYS LIKE YOU SO BEAT IT!!!" Neji yelled as he slammed the door in the guys face.

Hinata sighed and thought, "Wow… what a hypocrite."

Then she left to her room and when she got there the phone began to ring. She picked up and the one who was on the other line was Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Don't go to the audition tomorrow Hinata!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What why? I mean this could be the only chance I get to get Naruto-kun back!" Hinata exclaimed surprised.

"Listen Hinata, he's only going to hurt you! Like the way cherry blossoms are more beautiful when the blood of the dead stains the flower from graves below, meaning he's not like you're thinking he's like out of the months you dated him!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Why are we bringing Sakura into this?" Hinata asked, "And I mean red tides at the beaches are pretty but their poisonous because their born from pollution! But that isn't the beaches fault is it!"

"What the heck are you trying to say with that kind of metaphor?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I don't know! I just needed think of some kind of metaphor to talk back at you!" Hinata yelled, "But anyway isn't it my choice who I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Okay fine, I don't need this! But don't say I didn't warn you!" Sasuke yelled as he hung up on Hinata loudly.

Hinata just stared at the phones receiver in her hand and asked, "What that all about…?"

end of chapter 2

What do you think?

Sakura means cherry blossoms for those who don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 3**_

The next day Hinata had memorized and knew how to recite her lines by heart. She was ready for the play but had her mind was on what was wrong with Sasuke.

Hinata even noticed that when they walked to school together Sasuke was trying to avoid speaking to her as much as possible. But they still ended up having a conversation about the test today.

Hinata thought that maybe Sasuke didn't like that she talked back at him with the worst metaphors on earth the other day. In the class before lunch she thought, "I've known him for so long and I have never heard him talk to me like he did yesterday. Maybe it's because he doesn't know Naruto-kun that well so he's being overprotective with me on who I date."

Then she felt a light tap on her head and the teacher's voice came up and said, "Excuse me, Hinata Hyuga pay attention!" She turned bright red as the class started to giggle a little. Then the bell rang for lunch and embarrassed Hinata hurried to get there to escape the embarrassment as soon as possible.

When she got to the lunch area she tried to look for Sasuke but he wasn't on any of the tables. So Hinata decided to eat outside on the grass; and as she was heading out she heard someone call to her. She turned around to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka. "Hey Hinata, can we eat with you?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Hinata just nodded, although she did find it strange how Naruto sounded so cheerful, but he wanted to eat with her so who cared! So then they went outside, and found a seat under a tree. They sat down and shared their food with one another (not in any nasty way). Then when Naruto had some food from Hinata's he said surprised, "Wow, Hinata this is great! But then again this is what I would expect from you!"

Hinata blushed and then said shyly, "Actually I bought it at a store next to my house."

Naruto looked down embarrassed and Ino said to him, "You know there is a real art to flirting and I can teach you."

"I know that! You don't need to teach me anything!" Naruto yelled at Ino.

Then Ino simply replied, "No, you didn't know and that's why I'm your tutor at school."

Hinata giggled as they argued and laughed, "How merry!"

"What do you find so merry about an idiot and an annoying girl arguing?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around to see Sasuke, who sat right down beside her. "Sasuke-kun, where on earth have you been all this time sweetie?" Ino cheered gleefully.

"Were you here this whole time?" Sasuke asked Hinata as he opened bento box and ignored Ino.

"Yeah, where were you?" Hinata asked back, and he just shrugged in reply.

Sasuke passed his food around too, and Ino cheerfully said, "Wow Sasuke did you make this?"

"No, I bought this at the store next to Hinata's house yesterday," he replied coldly.

"But you heated it up, right?" Ino asked trying to sound cheerful. He just shook his head no, and Hinata noticed that he looked pretty upset.

"Weird, Ino and I were there too and we didn't see you," Naruto said. Then Hinata noticed that at that comment Sasuke looked even more upset then earlier, as if he hated the thought of yesterday.

To change the subject so Sasuke didn't explode Hinata asked Naruto, "So um… I heard Sakura Haruno broke up with you. D-d-d-o you have any ideas w-w-w-why?"

"Actually I broke up with her. She turned out to be even scarier when you get to know her," Naruto responded shivering.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke and he was wearing the 'I told you so' grin. She wanted to wipe that grin off his face but didn't want Naruto to see her ugly side till they got married (as if that is ever going to happen). So she closed her eyes and sighed as she picked up what she thought was food with her chopsticks.

Then before she could put it in her mouth Sasuke gave her a little tap on the shoulder. Hinata turned around to him and he pointed to her chopsticks. When she looked at her chopsticks she saw that she had picked up a very hairy caterpillar.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Hinata screamed as she tossed her chopsticks into the air and grabbed Sasuke subconsciously.

Sasuke said laughing, "See you are the clumsiest girl I have ever met!"

Hinata shoved him away and yelled, "Grr, and you are such a jerk!"

But then she remembered Ino and Naruto and turned her eyes to them. Ino was glaring at Hinata and Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. They stayed silent for a moment that felt like forever.

"So… um are you guys going to try out for the school play?" Hinata asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, I'd love to be picked as Juliet so I can appear on the television all over Japan," Ino said dreamily as she broke her glare with Hinata to look up at the clouds.

Hinata was relieved that Ino was no longer glaring at her but then looked remembered that Ino said appear on television. "Wait, w-w-w-what do y-y-y-you means appear on t-t-t-television?" Hinata asked still shocked.

"Didn't you read the sign up flier it?" asked Ino surprised. Hinata looked down embarrassed because she only looked at all the names signed up and that mainly Naruto Uzumaki, note was no longer with Sakura Haruno on that flier.

Ino sighed and explained, "Well the play will be recorded and put on television all over Japan. Then the videos recorded will be copied and sold all over to make money for our village Konoha."

Hinata began to have a funny in her tummy because she was extremely shy and couldn't stand being watched by any crowd and if she was then she would usually have an embarrassing puking accident. But before she could puke a hand crept over to Hinata's and squeezed it. She turned to Sasuke who smiled reassuringly and she just smiled back while squeezing his hand back.

Then Naruto interrupted to say angrily, "Hey we better get ready for class it's about to start!"

So everyone got what was theirs and left to their lockers. Hinata opened up her locker got all her stuff for the next period and when she turned to go she saw Sasuke who was facing her with a decently serious look on his face. He opened his mouth and what came out was, "BRING!" Oh no… wait that was the bell to go to the next class.

Hinata then asked, "What?" He then just shook his head and left to his next class. She shrugged and then did the same.

Then after school at the school theater Hinata forced herself to go into the theater where she met with a lot of other student's sitting on the chairs in front of the theater. She some how found a seat at the front and sat down behind the chairs with people in their twenties or something behind a desk. The room was so nosy with everyone talking Hinata couldn't here herself think!

Then Hinata saw a beautiful woman around her twenties with long caramel brown which was tied behind her, step onto the stage with a beer can in one hand and a headphone on her head to her mouth. The woman looking irritated at the chattering crowd began by asking, "Hey can you all shut up like **now**?"

The chattering began to recede until it was quiet. The woman took a sip of her beer, sighed, and said cheerfully, "Hello, everybody! My name is Yashiro Todaiji and I will be directing your schools Romeo and Juliet play!"

Hinata felt herself and the crowd gasp. Yashiro Todaiji was the director of the movie Make Out Paradise, which is the movie that the teachers never stopped talking about especially Kakashi Hatake. Yashiro then continued and said, "Okay, so I'm going to guess that most of you memorized your lines for the audition?"

Then the there was sudden loud cricket sound as the whole theater room was _**really**_ quiet! Hinata had memorized her lines but decided to keep quiet so she didn't draw attention to herself. "Okay… that's great…," Yashiro said with a sarcastic tone.

"Then let's see what ya all got so far," she said smirking as she took another sip of her beer, "Oh and you have to aw the seven judges and me on that desk. We'll call your name and if you're not on the stage in two minutes then we'll presume you're not here and move on!"

The audition took thirty minutes to get through the first fifty people, and some of the people weren't even from the school! The girls were required to get on the fake balcony and act like someone was down there talking to them. Also the boys had to be below the balcony, act like they were talking to someone on the balcony, then climb up and act like they were sweet talking to a girl.

Hinata sighed and slumped in her chair about to fall asleep after Ino's act, when the name Naruto Uzumaki was called up. She sat straight up and watch him act out Romeo; and he was really good and all but he was so loud that most of the judges were closing there ears as they watched him. After he was done he asked, "How was that?!"

"Great! But can you tone down your voice?" Yashiro asked trying to keep up her smile.

"…" Naruto whispered something but it was to quiet to here.

"Okay… you know what forget it!" Yashiro sighed sounding disappointed and then called, "Hinata Hyuga!"

Hinata then felt something come up to her throat but she swallowed it down, slowly walked up to the stage and onto the fake balcony. When she got up she saw the eyes on her, felt another funny in her tummy, and just stood there. "Anytime now while I still got beer in this can please!" Yashiro yelled from the judging desk.

Hinata was ready to back down but when she touched her chest she felt the necklace that Sasuke gave her. She held it for a second, looked at it, and remembered that if she back down or anything Sasuke would be right again and never let her live it down. Hinata then wondered, "Where is Sasuke anyway?"

Then she decided to get it over with and she began to say her lines. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be sworn my love, and I'll no be a Capulet," Hinata said as confidently as possible, hoping that she showed Sasuke a thing or to with that.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face nor any other part. Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we all call a rose. But any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, without that title. Romeo, thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee. Take all myself," Hinata said more confidently. (Author's note: after copying that from the Romeo and Juliet book, I have just realized Juliet talks _**a lot**_.)

Then before she could say more Sasuke's voice came up and it said with yearning, "I take thy word. Call me love, and I'll be baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Hinata looked to see where Sasuke was couldn't find him so continued her lines forgetting about the crowd watching her, "W-What man art thou that, thus bescreened in the night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

Then all of a sudden from behind the stage curtains Sasuke stepped out and said smiling, "By name a I know not how to tell the who I a. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself. Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Hinata was surprised by his sudden his appearance and that he looked so handsome under the balcony. She then shook out of the trance as Sasuke climbed up to the fake balcony, looked at him, and said, "My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and said, "Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."

Hinata looked into Sasuke eyes and said, "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb and the place of death, considering who thou are, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Then Sasuke responded, "With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls' for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.

Then he leaned his head down to Hinata's and kissed her softly on the lips. At first she was shocked but Hinata quickly relaxed and kissed Sasuke back putting her arms around his neck. She felt like she was in a dream or heaven or something like that. But then she snapped out of it when she heard the crowd aw and applauds.

Hinata tried to push Sasuke away while she began to blush like no tomorrow. When she looked up at his face, he was smirking, and his arms were still holding onto Hinata tightly. "Sasuke, you pervert let go!" Hinata whispered while trying to get free.

"Yeah right as if you really want me to!" Sasuke whispered back as he smirked and still held onto her tightly.

She blushed even harder (if possible) because what he said was right, again! But everyone was watching them and she knew that the Sasuke fan girls would kill her and Naruto would miss understand the situation like always!

Then Yashiro's voice came and it said, "Okay, will you guys get a room or something?! We go a whole lot of other people here to audition and my husband is going to kill me if I have more than one or two cans of beer or any kind of liquor!"

Hinata and Sasuke looked down and apologized for their misbehavior. But Hinata could see that Yashiro was actually smiling at them as if she had really enjoyed the show. Then they grabbed their things and left the theater to go home.

"That's just great Sasuke! Now you stole my second to first kiss!" Hinata scolded as they walked home.

Sasuke smirked and said, "As if you didn't enjoy it…"

"Well yeah I did but-," Hinata said but covered her mouth to shocked at what she said to finish.

Sasuke just smirked triumphantly and walked ahead of her as she swung her backpack to hit him but missed. Then she put on her backpack, folded her arms together, and said in a whiny voice, "I just pray that I got the part of Juliet after what happened!"

"Don't worry that liquor woman was probably to drunk to tell what was actually tell what we did was wrong at all," Sasuke said, "and I thought you were really good! So you'll probably make it."

Hinata sighed and glared at the ground angry at Sasuke's attitude and sense of humor. But she had to admit if it wasn't for him she would have messed up so bad on the audition it wouldn't have been funny. So she just said, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around, Hinata took a deep breath, and then she said smiling, "Thank you for helping me."

"W-w-what? I-I mean uh… you're welcome," he flustered. Hinata laughed because she actually said something so surprising to Sasuke that it made him stutter for the first time!

Sasuke then smirked evilly and Hinata stopped laughing when she saw it. "Then you can repay me by using your tongue the next time we kiss at an audition," Sasuke said cheerfully.

Hinata started blushing and started trying to hit him with her backpack. "You're such a dirty pervert! I hate you!" Hinata screamed while doing so.

Sasuke just ran off laughing while dodging every hit she through at him. Although even as she did so she still thought about the audition, wondering when they would post the list of who got what part. But oh well; only time will tell that.

The end of chapter 3

This had to be the longest and hardest chapter I've done so far!(not to mention the fact I haven't had **my **first kiss yet!) Also I have to admit I don't think this chapter was as funny as the two before. Oh well! Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 4**_

It had been a week since the auditions (which meant it was Friday again), and Hinata could feel her anxiety build up during her last class of school. As the bell rang and when she left class she continued to wonder, "Did I get the part? Did I get the part? Did I get the part? Did I get the part?"

As she walked to her locker she continued to ask herself that same question. Till she got her things from her lockers and her skirt flipped. She screamed, pulled it down, and yelled as she turned to face Sasuke, "Can't you find a different way to get my attention?!"

"Well, if I did anything else then I wouldn't be able to see anything worth looking at," Sasuke replied smirking, "Unless you want me to try to remove your shirt to get your attention."

"Gyaah, you're such a PERVERT!" Hinata yelled flinging her fist at him missing as usual.

Then she noticed that there was a crowd of people looking at a wall. "Why are there so many people over there?" Hinata asked while still trying to hit Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, they just put up who got what part for the Romeo and Juliet play on that wall," he said patting her head as she stopped trying to hit him to be shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Now it's all crowded there!" Hinata yelled.

"Because I was busy trying to figure out how to get your attention from now on," Sasuke said shrugging.

"You know what I don't care how you get my attention anymore! I have to see the results of the auditions!" Hinata yelled as she turned around and ran into the crowd.

Unfortunately the crowd was pushing and shoving and Hinata couldn't get through. She couldn't take it anymore of the pushing and shoving, so she used the rotation and blew the whole crowd away. Hinata walked off to the final tally papers as the rest of the crowd laid on the ground most knocked out.

"That was a bit much…" Sasuke said as he tagged along behind her.

"Alls fair in love and war Sasuke!" she snapped as she searched for her name.

As soon as Hinata found her name she traced her finger to the left of it and it read: Juliet. "Yes, I got Juliet!" Hinata exclaimed.

"But what did Naruto get?" Hinata thought as she began to look for his name.

Then when she found it she traced her fingers and her eyes to the left to his part which read: Romeo. She jumped up, hugged Sasuke, and exclaimed pointing at Naruto's name, "Yay, Naruto-kun got the part of Romeo!"

Hinata continued to happy dance and Sasuke remained silent as she hugged him. Then he lightly pushed her away and she stopped dancing as he pointed to Naruto's name. He slowly traced his finger passed the Romeo part next to Naruto's name and pointed to the words: UNDERSTUDY.

"Yay, Naruto-kun is the understudy Romeo!" Hinata cheered until she realized what understudy meant.

"Naruto-kun is the understudy Romeo?!" Hinata said again shocked, "Then wh-who is Romeo?"

Sasuke and Hinata both searched through the large poster for who got Romeo. Then he grabbed her shoulders and pointed to the name Romeo with the name: _**Sasuke Uchiha **_next to it. She stared at it for a long time and Sasuke said as he hoped his arm around her neck, "Now you can thank me for helping you get the part by adding your tongue when we kiss in the play."

Hinata smacked his arm off her neck blushing and yelled at him, "Quit the play so Naruto will get the role!"

Sasuke frowned and said seriously, "I won't quit unless you do."

Hinata then thought to herself, "Okay then what if…"

"And I'm not sharing food with you anymore," Sasuke said plainly.

"So much for food poisoning…" Hinata thought angrily.

Sasuke looked over the flier as Hinata glared at him cursing him inside her head. Then he said as if nothing was wrong, "Looks like we should go to the theater again to meet that liquor director."

That made her even more upset that Sasuke was ignoring the problem at hand. Then as he began to walk away she grabbed his arm, and as he turned around to face her, she yelled, "I hate you!"

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes and Hinata then ran away to the theater room. She knew she didn't mean it but he wasn't making any sense and she hated him for making her hate him!

When she got to the theater room it had less people then last time but it was still pretty packed. She noticed that Ino was sitting next to the chair that said: Juliet. Hinata trudged all the way to that seat but before she could sit Ino said, "Hinata quit the play."

"Why would I do that?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Because I'm Juliet's understudy and if you quit than I can be with Sasuke-kun!" Ino said desperately.

"Sorry but Sasuke said he'd quit too if I quit," Hinata said as they both sulked into their chairs.

Then when Sasuke and Naruto came into the theater room and took their seats. Hinata was sitting next to Sasuke on the right, and Naruto was sitting next to Ino on the left. Hinata glanced at Sasuke he glanced back, and she maneuvered her eyes away. She wanted to apologize but she still felt really mad at Sasuke for not giving up his role for her.

"Listen Hinata I-," Sasuke said but then Yashiro's voice came up and it said, "Okay's, 'hick' thank ya all for cumin' and 'hick' 'hick' 'hick'."

Hinata looked at Yashiro and noticed how red she was and how daze she looked. "She's really drunk," Hinata thought sighing.

"Any who 'hick' 'hick' I---," Yashiro then fell backwards and was caught by a man with glasses, grey hair tied behind him, and a microphone to his mouth too.

Hinata recognized him as one of the judges from the auditions. "Sorry about that she was so happy about the results that she drank too much," the man apologized.

Yashiro's popped her head up and said, "I only drank a couplllllllllllleeee bleh……."

She then flopped back again into the man's arms, he sighed, and said, "Well anyway I'm Kabuto Yakushi her husband. If you have any questions about me please feel free to raise your hand."

But instead of raising hands a whole shout of questions came out as an uproar. Questions mainly like "Why did you marry a drunk", "Do you have kids", and "Do you have any regrets being married to her?"

Then Yashiro flopped her head back up and yelled, "That's none of your busiiiineeeeessss you ba----- 'hick'!"

But she fell backwards again and that was the end of the rain questions. Hinata giggled a little as Kabuto continued, "Never mind she'll wake up again if I answer those questions. So I'll just call your names and you come up and pick up your script."

It took a whole hour for Kabuto to get through everyone, but he was a lot more patient then Yashiro. Actually Yashiro's and Kabuto's marriage seemed to be pulled by opposite attracts. But anyway the lines for each person to learn were highlighted so they wouldn't get confused what lines to do.

Then after all the scripts were passed Kabuto said, "Okay, now tomorrow I would like you all to remember your lines up to the ballroom part, and come here at eight am and pack a lunch. Now you are all dismissed."

As Hinata left the theater she started to read her lines. Then there was I light pat on her behind that made her shriek and turn around. There was Sasuke and Hinata yelled, "You know what? I liked it better when you flipped my skirt!"

Then Sasuke just walked ahead and replied, "Well I like it this way better because I at least get to touch you while getting your attention."

Hinata as usual started flinging her fist at Sasuke but she tripped on her face and started rubbing her hurt face. Sasuke then helped her up and asked smirking mockingly, "Wonder how the princess of klutz will start dancing with the handsome French ambassador?"

She was going to try to say something back but she knew that he was right. Hinata Hyuga had to be the worst dancer and every man she danced with a broken foot knew that!

When Hinata got home and into her room she plopped herself onto her bed and yelled, "Damn it Sasuke why do you have to be such a JERK!"

Then Hinata thought to herself, "But then again maybe it was a tad much for me to say I hated him, because I could never do that… until now!"

Hinata still hated Sasuke for ruining her chances with Naruto, not even considering that he might have a reason for his action. She hated him for making her hate him too!

The next day the rehearsals were close to perfect, and Hinata had to admit that Sasuke was really good; but cringed at the idea of kissing him. But she wouldn't let it show in her acting and Yashiro looked impressed by both of them as Naruto and Ino had very unhappy faces.

The first rehearsal almost went perfectly... until it got to the dancing part of the show when everyone had to dance waltz. Even with Yashiro's coaching Hinata had somehow managed to step on her partner's foot at least forty times and sent him directly to the hospital in a matter of fifteen minutes! Then she had to practice with Sasuke to her misery.

After the rehearsals Yashiro allowed everyone to leave except Hinata because she wanted to talk to her. "Oh no, Yashiro is going to give me a lecture on my bad dancing and kick me out of the play," Hinata whined inside of her head as everyone left.

Then when everyone was gone Yashiro took a sip of her beer and Kabuto said, "Hinata I'd hate to say this but your waltz was not excellent but not terrible and we think you should try to practice more on it. Not that we'd kick you out for it but…"

"Okay, kid you clearly suck at dancing and I was willing to kick you out when the ambulance until I saw the way Sasuke danced with you! So I want you to practice with him or else!" Yashiro exclaimed after she drank a couple more sips of her beer.

"S-s-sasuke?!" Hinata asked shocked.

Yashiro just nodded and then asked, "Yes is there a problem? I mean you two seem to be close."

Then Hinata explained to them her situation with Sasuke and how he had yelled at her on the phone. Kabuto then asked her, "Say how long you have dated that Uzumaki boy?"

"Well, I guess four months…" Hinata replied and Yashiro said in response, "So you're telling me that you trust this idiot more than you trust your best friend whom you've known _**all**_ of your life?"

Hinata thought for a little bit and nodded. "Well did you ever think that he had a good reason for it? I mean he could have seen or heard something that makes him like the way he is," Kabuto said and Yashiro nodded with a superior look on her face.

Hinata thought again and Yashiro said, "If you really hate that Sasuke guy then you don't have to do anything. But if you really care about him then give him a chance to explain."

"Bb-b-but he would have told me if he had an r-r-r-reason," Hinata said stubbornly.

Yashiro shook her head and said, "Trust me some men are just too stupid to say what's on their mind directly."

Then Hinata thought of all the times Sasuke had helped her without her knowing it until someone else told her; she smiled at al those memories and said to Kabuto and Yashiro, "Thank you for helping me, and is there anything I can do to repay you two?"

"Well if you could go topless for me tomorrow I would, ugh!" Kabuto said but was socked in the stomach by Yashiro before he could finish.

Yashiro then just said to him, "Just learn how dance without inflicting pain. Also keep your clothes on tomorrow, or I'll toss you out of the play even if Sasuke leaves with you."

Then Yashiro added after Hinata nodded and started leaving, "I want you dance like Juliet and annoying French ambassador, not the princess of klutz and the prince of pain!"

Hinata then left the theater room thinking, "I'll just practice next to the lake. I'm not ready to talk to Sasuke yet…"

The lake was only two blocks away from the school and she used to play with Sasuke there too so she had no problem getting there. Then when she got to the lake she pretended she had a partner to dance with. As she got started she tried to count to three, but always tripped on the two.

After falling at least forty times she sat down and yelled to herself out loud, "I don't a hint of elegance at even the basic steps of waltz!"

Then a voice came from behind her said, "Yeah, hard to believe that you still got the part of Juliet!"

She turned to see Sasuke standing right in back of her, and he grabbed her hand to help her up. He still held tight to her hand even after she got up and put his hand around her waste. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked blushing.

"I'm going to help you learn how to be more elegant with the waltz," Sasuke said. Hinata just nodded in response and grabbed onto his shoulders and began to dance with him. At the first three counts she accidentally stepped on his foot, and then before she could apologize she felt Sasuke's hand grope her behind.

She screamed and Sasuke replied, "That's what you get if you step on my foot!"

She then began to really focus, and after an hour of that Hinata finally got the waltz down without making highly lethal accidents. Then as Hinata removed her arms from Sasuke's neck to call it a day, he grabbed one of her hands, went down on his knees, and kissed her hand. Hinata blushed deeply as Sasuke looked up and asked smiling, "May you give me the pleasure of anther dance?"

Hinata just nodded and then Sasuke got up and they began to dance again. This time as they danced Hinata actually had fun she even found herself and Sasuke laughing. But then she tripped on a rock or something and then they both fell and started rolling over.

Then when they finally stopped Hinata stared wide eyed into Sasuke's wide eyes because he was on top of her! They remained like that until Hinata stuttered, "Sasuke I'm r-r-really sorry I just…"

But before she could say more Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, kissing her of course. Hinata, shocked at first, subconsciously kissed back until she felt his tongue try to pry open her mouth and she opened her mouth to allow him explore her mouth. It had felt so good sot they continued kiss for a long time until Hinata realized what was going on was wrong!

She tried to struggle away but Sasuke kept kissing her. Then Hinata kicked him in the area that all men fear to ever get kicked at. Sasuke sprawled back in pain as Hinata gasped for air. "What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata glared at him and replied, "Look who's talking! You kissed me three f------ times and this time you used your tongue!"

"Well you owed me that one and you pretty much enjoyed it as usual so I don't see the problem," Sasuke said frowning and raising one eyebrow.

Hinata got really pissed at that statement, but sighed off her anger and began to walk toward her backpack to leave. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her neck and she turned her eyes to see that the arms belonged to Sasuke. "Wh-what is it," Hinata asked shyly.

Sasuke had a sad expression on his face and said to her, "I guess I should tell you the truth."

"What is it? Are you gay? If that's so then I already had my suspicions," Hinata replied.

Sasuke shook his head and replied seriously, "No, about why I don't want you and Naruto together."

The end of chapter 4

rotation: a jutsu used only by the Hyuga clan, for blocking enemies attacks on the defense and attacking people around the person as an offense

So what do you think? Sorry if it wasn't that funny, and I advice all readers not to copy Yashiro's bad alcohol drinking habits no matter how interesting it makes her! Also since school is starting again I don't know when I might up-date the next chapter. I'm really sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 5**_

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke as he removed his arms from her neck. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked nervously.

"You remember the day I called and yelled at you?" Sasuke asked and she just nodded in response.

"Well, you see I went to that store next to your house to buy bento and I saw Naruto talking to Ino and…," Sasuke his voice starting to trail off but then he took a dip breath and began to say more.

"And I heard him tell Ino that he was cheating on you with Sakura, and when Sakura found out he said he had to leave you to keep her. But then she dumped him in the end," Sasuke said looking at Hinata sadly.

"What Naruto cheated on me? There's no way that could be true… right?" Hinata thought confusingly while she stared at the ground searching for answers.

Hinata then felt her flip up, she screamed, pulled down her skirt, and looked at Sasuke showing him that she had her attention in a very frustrated way. He then asked her straight in her face, "You do believe me right?"

Hinata then looked at the ground and said, "I don't know… if I believe you or not…"

"What? You're telling me that after so many years of knowing me you _**still**_ don't trust me?" Sasuke asked with every hint of disbelief in his voice.

"No, and what does it matter to you if I want to win Naruto back?" she snapped back at him.

Sasuke then yelled, "Hinata, Naruto is going to try to get you back! And all I just know he's going to hurt you! If you get closer to him you're just going to be disappointed and more heartbroken then when he broke up with you?"

"Well, why do you care who I get with?" Hinata asked angrily and added, "And you wouldn't know love even if it bit you on the face!"

"That's because I already love someone!" Sasuke exclaimed but then slammed his hand against his mouth as Hinata stared at him with disbelief.

A guy like Sasuke Uchiha is in love with someone?! Is the world ending or something?! After a minute of awkward silence Hinata asked, "Who are you in love with? Naruto?"

"No, I-I-I-I'm in in l-l-l-l-love w-w-with… Ouch!" Sasuke stuttered at first, but before he could finish Neji Hyuga jumped and kicked Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what in the name of all that is non-perverted, are you doing with Hinata-sama ALONE?" Neji asked angrily.

Then as they began to fight Hinata decided to run home. As she ran she thought, "I really didn't want to know who Sasuke loves because then I would prying into his business he does to me! I only asked to break the silence!"

Then as soon as Hinata got into her house she closed herself into her room and plopped onto her bed. She looked up from her pillow and thought to herself quiet, "I wonder if what Sasuke said was true about Naruto. Even though I don't really believe it but…"

All of a sudden she heard the door swing open and Hinata screamed in shock _**very**_ loudly. I mean loud enough to wake up the dead! Well anyway when she turned around she saw her younger sister, Hanabi Hyuga who was clinging onto her chest and staring at Hinata as if she had just had a heart attack. "Hanabi, you scared the heck out of me!" Hinata exclaimed panting.

"I was the one who was scared! The undead could come to haunt us because of your screaming!" Hanabi yelled.

Hinata sighed and plopped down her bed to look at the ceiling. "Anyway the director of the Make-out Paradise movie is here," Hanabi then said cheerfully.

Hinata's head shot up as she saw Yashiro entered the room. "Yo, I forgot to tell you that the performance is in two months," Yashiro said cheerfully after Hanabi left to do god knows what.

"That's too soon!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sure you people can handle it," Yashiro said plainly, "Just appear everyday and you'll be fine."

"But what if I mess up on the performance?" Hinata whined.

"Then you better find a way to make it look like part of the act or I'm going to somehow kick your ass!" Yashiro said glaring at Hinata.

Hinata zipped her mouth knowing that Yashiro's true colors weren't pretty when she's in a bad mood. Still sounding pretty upset Yashiro then asked, "So you made up with your boyfriend and can dance without a medical person here to tale care of any injuries, right?"

Hinata nodded in response but then asked nervously, "W-w-wait what boyfriend?"

"I mean that Sasuke Uchiha, guy with the cockatiel hair style and bad attitude," Yashiro said frowning.

"He's not my boyfriend and we didn't make exactly…." Hinata said shyly.

Yashiro glared at her again and said, "Well not exactly making up still sounds like you two somewhat made up so that's good enough for me. But don't tell me you can't tell that he's in love…"

Then Yashiro's eyes widened and she whipped her head around to the door. Hinata looked to see what Yashiro was staring at, and at the door there was Hanabi with a bottle in her hands. "My beer senses are tingling, so please tell me that's beer!" Yashiro said sounding desperate.

"Yeah, it's kirin beer. In thought you would like some, Yashiro-san," Hanabi said nervously.

"One of the best beers in Japan ever created!" Yashiro cheered as she grabbed the bottle and began snuggling it.

"She is a totally different person when it comes to liquor," Hinata thought sighing.

Yashiro looked at her watch and said, "Well I better get going home, to jug this baby down!"

"Wait, don't you need to go to everyone else's house to tell them about the schedule?" Hinata asked all of a sudden.

Yashiro turned around and said, "Nah, Kabuto made calls to everyone's house already to tell them."

"Then why didn't he call me at my house to tell me the schedule?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well, I wanted to see if you made up with that cockatiel boy and learned how to dance in person. Also when Kabuto called this guy picked up and said that you weren't available and that you're not interested in guys right now," Yashiro replied as she left the room.

Hinata knew that she had to consider a cellphone or Neji would disable her from talking to any guys at all. She then thought about what Sasuke said and wondered if he was mad right now or something. "I wonder who Sasuke is in love with," Hinata thought feeling a little jealous, but then just shook it off, and went about her business.

The next day when Hinata went to the rehearsals, she noticed that Sasuke was staring at her seriously until she got into her seat and Ino began to flirt with him. Then when Kabuto appeared from behind the curtains of the stage, everyone averted their gaze to him. "Hello everybody, I hope you all studied your lines yesterday," he said cheerfully.

"Hi Kabuto-sensei!" the whole crowd cheered.

Then Yashiro appeared and said just as cheerfully, "Hi everyone, glad to hear it!"

The whole room went dead silent and Hinata just gave a little wave at Yashiro. Then from out of the blue someone yelled, "Yashiro, you SUCK!"

"Why you little brat, I'm going to kill you!" Yashiro yelled as Kabuto grabbed and held her back from running to kill who ever said that probably.

"Well, since the guy who was playing the French ambassador is still in the hospital we're going to have the understudy of Romeo substitute for him," Kabuto said as Yashiro slowly calmed down.

"Then that means Naruto is going to dance with me and he's going to kiss me!" Hinata cheered inside her head.

She saw Naruto seemed just as happy and Sasuke seemed to be just as _**unhappy**_. But she decided to ignore Sasuke, and be cheerful with Naruto.

Then after that the play went through perfectly! Hinata had the time of her life dancing with Naruto, although she kissed Sasuke she still felt really happy. But then after a couple of hours the rehearsals ended and Hinata finally noticed how unhappy Sasuke was. So she decided that she was going to talk to him and see what was on his mind.

Hinata walked up to Sasuke and tapped his shoulder, he turned and she opened her mouth to say something. But before she could say something Naruto's voice came and it asked, "Hey Hinata, can I walk you home today?"

Hinata turned and said, "Yes, I'd love to Naruto!" Naruto smiled and reached for Hinata's hand, but Sasuke grabbed hers first.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Sasuke said, but dragged her off before she could answer.

As soon as they turned to a corner Sasuke yelled, "You are such an IDIOT! Why can't you believe that he is a a no good two-timer?!"

"I am not!" Hinata yelled, "I'm sorry, that I don't believe you but I want to hear it from him if he cheated on me!'"

She then ran away to Naruto, not wanting to argue with Sasuke at all. Then she walked away with Naruto, trying to forget what happened. Nothing really happened as they walked together but when Hinata and Naruto turned at the curve Naruto pushed her to the wall pinning her.

"Hinata, I'm really sorry I broke up with you!" Naruto said pleadingly, "I mean I didn't mean to cheat on you with Sakura!"

Hinata at shocked asked, "You cheated on me?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he asked in disbelief, "You mean you didn't believe Sasuke when he told you yesterday?"

She shook her head and Naruto smacked his head with his hand. "But I should have!" Hinata said angrily, "Were you spying on us yesterday?"

Naruto nodded looking at the ground sadly; she blushed, and tried to escape from him. But he used the hand he used to hit himself with to block Hinata from leaving. "Listen I'm getting you back by force if I have to!" Naruto yelled, as his face began to zoom in on hers.

Hinata would have been in heaven if he had tried to kiss her sometime before they hit that corner, but right now she hated the thought of being kissed by an idiotic two-timer. So she tried struggling out of his arm barriers, but he grabbed both of her arms and pulled her in for a kiss.

Hinata tried to scream but all that did was give Naruto's tongue access into her mouth. It felt so unlike Sasuke's kisses, actually to put it into better words it was **disgusting**! So Hinata continued to struggle but then her body stopped moving to her command and Naruto removed his hands to let them explore Hinata's body. (Author's note: I am going to hate myself for this later.)

Tears began to trickle down her face at the fact her body was possessed or something. But then she heard someone or something get hit and she felt herself regain control of her body. As soon as she regained control she pushed Naruto as hard as she could. Hinata was able to push Naruto away from her but he was still on his feet.

She was going to run but he grabbed onto her hand and painfully squeezed it. But before he could force himself onto her again, a fist flew into Naruto's face flinging onto the ground letting go of Hinata's hand. Hinata turned her tear stained face to Sasuke who said looking at Naruto, "How could you seduce a girl in such an un-cute manner!"

Ino then ran over to Naruto with a bruise on her cheek and they both ran off. Ino must have been the one who possessed Hinata's body! But before they were out of sight Naruto yelled, "I'm going to take back what is mine Sasuke! You won't beat me this time!"

Then as soon as they were out of sight Hinata collapsed from relief. "You okay?" Sasuke asked as Hinata got back up.

She just nodded, she still was pretty traumatized by what Naruto did to her so that was the most and least she could do in response. Sasuke reached for her hand but she flinched away from him. He looked at her frowning but turned away and nodded.

They just walked home together in utter silence, until they got to corner leading to Hinata's mansion did someone decide to break the silence. "I'm sorry, Hinata," Sasuke said quietly.

Hinata shocked shook her head and said, "No, I'm sorry I didn't believe you and for all the nonsense I said to you."

"Well, I'm sorry for flipping your skirt, yelling at you, touching your butt, saying all sorts of crap to you, stealing all three of your first kisses, and raiding your underwear drawer," Sasuke replied, "And there is probably a lot of other things I did but I don't remember that I should be sorry about."

Hinata then said, "Sasuke I'm sorry that your apoligy is so long and... Wait, what about my underwear drawer?!"

"That is another thing I'm sorry for! Blurting that out!" Sasuke exclaimed and shaking his head while laughing.

Hinata smiled sweetly at Sasuke, also feeling relieved that didn't need to feel strange around one another. Then as Hinata smiled she noticed that Sasuke was looking at her funny and was blushing? But before she could ask what was wrong, Sasuke softly grabbed Hinata's arms, and began to zoom his face into hers. Hinata wasn't ready to get touched by anybody or kissed after that Naruto incident, so she put her hands in front of her face to block Sasuke's kiss. "_Hinata _..." Sasuke said angrily.

Hinata looked at him shyly and asked nervously, "Why do always feel like kissing?"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow as he removed his hands from her shoulders and crossed them. "That's not true, most of the time I just want to touch you **really** bad," Sasuke said frowning, "But I like kissing you that's for sure."

Hinata blushed and yelled, "That's it you're not allowed anywhere near me! So go be a pervert around some other girl!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I think you're cute!" Sasuke yelled back sounding really offended, "And I only want to be 'perverted' around you!"

Hinata looked at Sasuke shocked at what he'd just said and started blushing in a way that you could have mistaken her head for an apple with a wig. Then after ten seconds she was finally able to break out her trance and ask, "Wh-wh-why is that?"

Sasuke eyes widened then he averted his gaze quickly to the ground and just as quickly back at Hinata. Hinata stared at him as his cheeks began to turn pink, not as noticable as Hinata's blush but it was noticable. Then after thirty seconds that felt like hours Sasuke took Hinata's hands in his and said, "I'm in love with you."

The end of chapter 5

Sorry the ending of this chapter is such a cliffhanger but that is the way I like to end things. Also just so you readers know since school has started up again my updates could take a little long. That aside thanx for reading this chapter and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 6**_

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she reverted them to the ground as her cheeks turned into a light pink. Then she replied, "I like you too..."

Then she felt Sasuke pull up her hands, so she turned her gaze back at Sasuke who pressed her hands to his lips and kissed them. Hinata felt her face grow hot with truck loads of embarrassment to follow. Sasuke looked Hinata in the eyes and said to her, "You know that's not what I meant."

Hinata looked at Sasuke with a mix of embarrassment, confusion, disbelief, and maybe nausea. Then after Sasuke released hands she said, "I don't understand because this is so sudden and how the heck could you possibly love me?!"

Sasuke then exclaimed, "I don't understand the feelings I have either!"

"What was that?!" Hinata asked in even more disbelief.

Sasuke pointed at Hinata and yelled, "Well, you're a total klutz, who can't realize anything so obvious unless people tell you! Also you have the stupidest come backs, and you have a hard time believing anything that I say which REALLY pisses me off! You're a total pain in my neck!"

Hinata stared at him angrily while on the verge of crying and muttered, "Well, you don't have to be so mean about it!"

Sasuke then took a deep breath and said gently, "But even with your short temper you have such a kind heart, I sometimes I think your an angel sent from heaven. Also you have this sweet smile that makes my heart bleed,. Not to mention the fact you're the fact you're the closest person to me, and you make me feel happy... And when you cry I want to hold you really tight."

Hinata's eyes widened even more as she blushed. She all of a sudden felt her heart begin to beat really fast as if it was ready to burst. She gulped and asked Sasuke nervously, "Are you sure you really feel that way about me?"

"Yes, I only love you Hinata, with all my heart and soul," Sasuke said sounding really confident in his words, "And if you don't believe me then I'll do what ever it takes to show you."

Hinata gulped and thought to herself, "He sounds and looks really serious about it... he must be telling the truth. But how do I..."

"So how do you feel about me?" Sasuke asked very nervously.

Hinata flickered her head up, but reverted her eyes to the ground. She didn't know how she felt and she wanted to tell him that. But Hinata knew she couldn't say that because she was afraid she would disappoint her best friend or worse he'll get upset and tell her something nasty as usual. But then again what could she say there is no escape so might as well get it over with. "Sasuke I... OW!" Hinata said as a microphone dangling on a metal stick smacked her in the head.

Sasuke and Hinata looked up to see Itachi on a tree, smiling apoligetically. "What the heck are you doing?" Sasuke yelled as Itachi jumped off the tree.

Then Itachi replied calmly, "Jiraiya-sensei really liked the sweet talk tape that I sent him with you too, and said he would give me an A in the class if I brought him another."

Sasuke started scolding Itachi and Hinata found this as a chance to escape to her house. So she tip-toed out as the Uchiha brothers argued and scolded one another, and quickly ran into her house. As soon as she got inside her house, she ran into her room locking the door, and tossing herself into the comfort of her bed as usual. Hinata remained on that bed faced down until she needed to breath again. "Man, what a mess," Hinata thought, "I almost get raped, Sasuke tells me he loves me, and mainly I don't know how the heck I feel!"

"I know, I'll avoid Sasuke until I can figure out my feelings for him!" Hinata thought, "It's a brilliant idea!" (Author's note: what is so brilliant about it?)

Hinata then decided to take a bath, so she went to getting her clothes ready. But when she opened her underwear drawer and saw how messed up it was from **_someone _**looking through it! "Tomorrow I am going to kill you Sasuke!" Hinata thought angrily.

But then she remembered what would happen if she ran into Sasuke tomorrow, so she decided to keep her cool until she got her feelings sorted out. Although he did steal her favorite underwears and her whole drawer was almost completely ruined, so for his sake she won't figure out her feelings anytime soon.

**Game starts** _Mission avoid Sasuke at all cost_.

The next day Hinata got up earlier then usual to get to school, so she wouldn't meet up with Sasuke. Then as soon as homeroom started and Hinata took her seat, she thought to herself, "Okay, I don't have any classes with Sasuke, except 6th period, so I'll have no worries avoiding him till then."

So throughout the day it went exactly as she had hoped, not seeing Sasuke at all. Although at break she did see him but was quick to run away so not to talk him. At the last class of the day (6th period) she decided to ditch it. "It's okay to ditch a class for emergencies like these, right?" Hinata thought as she walked around the school yard.

She was also pondering what to do with the rehearsals because if she went Sasuke would start trying to force her feelings out of her probably, **but** if she didn't go Yashiro would probably haunt her. I mean she knows where Hinata lives, seriously!

While Hinata was thinking she noticed that some girls her age were at a window and they had popcorn. She went over to see what they were doing, and asked, "W-w-w-what are you girls l-l-looking at?"

The girls turned their heads to Hinata and squealed in disgust, "Eeewww, it's Hinata Hyuga!"

Hinata eyes widened and she asked shocked, "Ew?"

One of the girls popped out of the group and said pointing at her, "You're disgusting always taking Sasuke-kun's precious time from us!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and thought, "Good grief, these girls are Sasuke fangirls."

Then she sighed and said calmly, "You got it all wrong, we're just friends..."

Then Hinata stopped talking when she remembered Sasuke's confession to her, and thought, "We are just friends... aren't we?"

She shook her head and asked to change the subject, "So what are you girls doing? I mean shouldn't you girls be in class?"

"We're ditching class like you, to stare at 'our' darling Sasuke," the girl said. While the other girls nodded and then resumed to the window like a movie.

"I'm not ditching, I'm on a uh... mission!" Hinata argued.

But then she asked shocked, "Wait, Sasuke is in this class room you girls are looking into?!"

"Yes, and isn't this your class too?" the girl asked as she turned her attention to the window again.

Hinata gulped and nodded as the bell rang. The girls reluctantly hurried on their way to somewhere else as Hinata stayed where she was. She began to think about the feelings Sasuke had for her, and wondered why he chose her out of all those other girls that were more obsessed with him. Then Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts to ask, "Why weren't you in class today?"

**Game over **_mission failed_

She looked up at the window which had Sasuke looking out the window and right at her. Hinata began to blush and stuttered, "I um.. uh had cleaning d-d-duty to-today!"

She felt so strange and embarrassed that she couldn't talk right. "You have cleaning duty on Fridays during lunch," Sasuke said looking at her curiously.

"Gyah, I'm trapped AGAIN!" Hinata thought as she flustered to find out what to say next as an excuse to escape.

Then before she could say anything a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her neck. Then when she turned around she realized that they belonged to Itachi Uchiha. Who smiled at her and said to Sasuke, "She's helping me run some errands."

Hinata turned to Sasuke who just nodded and left the window to get out of the class. When Itachi sighed and let go of Hinata's neck she said, "Thank you, but why are you here Itachi-san?"

Itachi just said, "Sometimes I need to get of the house to run errands around this school."

Hinata rolled her eyes and said, "You were hoping to get me and Sasuke talking together alone again, huh?"

"That has something to do with it but no," Itachi said plainly while patting her head.

"But that aside, why are you being so distant from Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Knowing Itachi's ability to see through people's lies, Hinata told him everything about how she hasn't sorted out her feelings to the fan-girls. After she was done Itachi rubbed his head and said, "Interesting how you think Sasuke is that impatient. But Sasuke isn't as impatient as you think he is when it comes to these kind of things."

Hinata looked at him questioningly as he continued, "Also if you don't understand how you feel, then try to look in your heart, and decide if whether or not you want Sasuke or not."

Hinata touched her necklace and squeezed it as images of Sasuke flashed inside her head. "I mean do you want him as your BROTHER IN-LAW?" Itachi asked smirking as Hinata turned red and started trying to choke him.

"I'm kidding!" Itachi said laughing as she removed her arms from his neck to cross them grudgingly.

"Anyway Hinata just do your best and I _think_ you'll be alright," Itachi said as he teleported off.

Hinata looked around and yelled, "What do you mean you think?!"

Then after going to her locker she decided to go to the rehearsals and just not talk to Sasuke except for script wise talking. When she got there everybody was seated and Yashiro was standing on the stage with a can of beer in her right hand. Then when Hinata took her seat Yashiro said, "Okay, let get this over with; and if this performance is perfect then I get to go drunk!"

After a half hour of rehearsals Hinata needed to be excused because dancing with Naruto again made her feel like hurling, especially when she remembered what he tries to do to her the other day. So she decided to head outdoors to take a few breaths of fresh air and then come back hopefully ready to dance with him again without hurling all over him.

But when Hinata got out of the theater room to the hallway she felt a hand grab onto her arm. When Hinata turned around she saw that Sasuke had grabbed onto her arm, and when she looked up at his face she saw that he looked really serious. "Are you avoiding me?" Sasuke asked.

As Hinata turned her eyes to the ground and didn't say anything; she couldn't say anything nor did she know what to say to him for that matter. "If you're worried that you might hurt me if you tell me you don't love me then I don't care," Sasuke said.

Hinata turned her head to Sasuke and looked at him really shocked. "What d-d-d-do you mean?" Hinata asked as she tried to remove Sasuke's hand from her arm.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same about me, I just want you to be happy or at least somewhere close to that!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pulled her in for a hug.

Hinata felt her heart beat like no tomorrow and before it could burst she swallowed it down. Then she hugged him back and whispered, "It's not that I don't feel the same..."

Sasuke ripped Hinata out of the hug, looked her in the eyes, and asked hopefully, "So does that you feel the same?"

"No... I don't know yet!" Hinata whined beginning to fiddle around with her fingers, and added, "I haven't figured that out yet!"

Sasuke sighed sounding disappointed and embraced Hinata again. "That's okay! Just tell me when you're ready and I'll except what ever it is," Sasuke said with the hint of cheerfulness and disappointment in his voice.

Hinata was really relieved to hear what Sasuke said and squeezed him tight. As she pressed her head onto his shoulder, she saw Yashiro holding a camera, and was staring right at _**them**_.

Hinat blushed, pushed Sasuke off, and exclaimed, "Yashiro-san, what are you doing with that camera?!"

"Oh, some guy that looks kinda like Sasuke except older, payed me with ten cans of beer to record some romantic crap between you two," Yashiro said shrugging.

Sasuke began to scold her as she laughed and ran back into the theater. Sasuke continued to yell at Yashiro even though she was long gone. Then when he finally stopped yelling Hinata grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke looked at him surprised and blushed noticably which made Hinata giggle. "Thank you, for everything Sasuke," Hinata said cheerfully.

"Sweet, next we make out and you have my child, and then all my dreams will come true!" Sasuke cheered as Hinata began to fling her fist at him, again.

Then when they got into the theater the rehearsals went some what perfectly, until Hinata hurled onto Naruto after dancing with him for ten minutes. It was decided that someone else needed the part because the janitor was planning on a vacation on the play day. Anyway, even though Hinata hurled on him, Naruto still smiled at her, and still seemed to be hitting on her.

After the rehearsals Hinata and Sasuke were about to head home, and Sasuke was going to (try) give Itachi a piece of his mind. Then when they were out the door of the school entrance Hinata heard someone call them and turned Ino waving her arm calling to them.

"Crap, let's run! Before she helps Naruto sexually harass you again!" Sasuke whisper into Hinata's ear.

But Ino was one of Hinata's closest friends and she wanted to see what she had to say before she ran away. So she stayed put and so did Sasuke looking really upset. When Ino asked them, "Hey um.. Hinata I'm really sorry about yesterday."

Hinata just nodded and Ino continued, "And I want to make it up to you by having you two go to this amusement park with me."

Hinata then asked, "How many tickets do you have?" She was curious if Ino didn't have any tickets for Naruto to come, and she was using her byakugan to see if Ino answer was a lie. If Ino's heart beat fast when she answered then she was probably lying, and if it was regular speed then she has nothing to worry about.

"Three, one for me, you, and Sasuke! So do you want to come?" Ino asked pleadingly.

Hinata saw that Ino's heart was beating normally so she wasn't lying, or at least Hinata doesn't think Ino is. So Hinata took a deep breath and said, "Sure..."

The end of chapter 6

Author's note: So what do guys think? I didn't think it was that great but I do like to criticize myself so please review and change my mind if you think other wise. That aside thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 7**_

"That's great!" Ino exclaimed as she put gave Sasuke and Hinata each one ticket to the amusement park.

Then she ran off to god knows where, after she gave them the directions to the amusement park and to be there on Saturday at 1 pm. When Ino was gone from sight, Hinata sighed relieved to get that out of the way and have nothing more to deal with. Then Sasuke yelled right into Hinata's ear, "Why the heck did you say 'sure'?!"

Hinata then thought to herself, as she rubbed her ear, "When ever I get one problem over with, another one just smacks me right in the face after!"

"Don't you think that this might be another trick to get you with that idiot Naruto?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Well I used my byakugan to see if she was lying and she wasn't!" Hinata said stubbornly.

Sasuke sighed, and said calmly, "Fine, but not even your byakugan can see through lies and tricks for that matter all the time."

"That may be so, but I always did want to go to an amusement park! Besides I'm sure it's going to be fun on Saturday!" Hinata said excitedly, not exactly giving Sasuke's words any thought as they walked home.

Sasuke put his hand to his chin, grinned evilly, and nodded. Hinata saw that grin and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said still smirking.

Hinata shrugged it off as they continued their way off home. A couple days that passed went pretty smoothly; it usually went like school, rehearsals, and then home. Hinata was really looking forward to Saturday and she saw that Ino was too. But when she glanced at Naruto it seemed as if he was just as eager for something.

Then when Saturday finally came Hinata was really hasty to get the rehearsals over with and get to the amusement park after lunch. When 1 o'clock finally came, Hinata, Sasuke, and Ino went to the amusement park together. Hinata couldn't help but notice that Sasuke had a very tense face, so she patted his shoulder reassuringly. Instead of doing anything reassuring back Sasuke placed his hand behind her behind, which caused Hinata's patting hand to turn into a fist in his face.

Then when they finally arrived at the amusement park, Hinata heard a voice call to them, and when she turned around it was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. When he finally got to Hinata, Sasuke, and Ino, Hinata asked traumatized, "WH-what are you doing here Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, Ino gave me a ticket to come too!" he said cheerfully.

Hinata turned to Ino and asked surprised, "Y-you lied to me?"

"No, you asked me how many tickets I had at that time. Which was three; but before that I gave one to Naruto," Ino said smiling strangely.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke who had that 'I told you so' look on his face. Hinata didn't know what to do so she said, "Um… I need a moment, b-b-but I'll be right back!"

Ino nodded and Hinata sped off with Sasuke who tagged along behind her. When Hinata hit a corner with a dead end, she screamed smacking her head, "No, I was only supposed to go with Ino and Sasuke!"

"No, I was supposed to take Hinata's virginity!" Sasuke screamed smacking his head too.

Hinata turned around and glared at Sasuke. Then he removed his hand from his head, and asked, "What are you glaring at me for? Naruto will probably try to take your virginity if you two get back together, right?"

"Not what I'm glaring at you about!" Hinata screamed angrily, pointing at Sasuke, "I'm glaring because I'm starting to think that all you're starting to think about is taking my virginity!"

"Yeah, what's your point? I mean I'm seventeen now and puberty hit me pretty hard too!" Sasuke said to Hinata, "Also it isn't my fault I only want to do it with you!"

Hinata blushed deeply, and while flinging her fist at him screamed, "Yes, it is your fault! Also I am never getting near you or Naruto again!"

"But you're near me right now," Sasuke said grabbing Hinata's wrist, which caused her stop her rain of fists that usually don't hit Sasuke.

She smacked her hands away from him, crossed them, and Hinata began to curse Sasuke inside her head. "So what are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I'll just have to avoid being alone with Naruto… or you," Hinata said sighing.

Sasuke just nodded and they went back to the spot where Ino and Naruto were waiting for them. When they reached them, Ino asked, "Are you okay now Hinata?"

"Uh… y-y-yeah, I just had a little h-h-headache!" Hinata said nervously.

With that they proceeded to the ticket booth, and then to the amusement park of course. The first thing that Ino said when they entered was, "Hey look, a maze! Let's go in and see who gets out first!"

"Okay," Hinata said thinking it would be alright as long as she avoided bumping into Naruto… or Sasuke for that matter.

Sasuke went in first, Ino second, Hinata third, and Naruto fourth of course. Hinata knew she could use her byakugan to see where the exit was, but that would be cheating and she thought that was really bad. So she tried to find her way through the maze without it, but she always met a dead end.

After a minutes, that felt like an more than that, she began to get really frustrated and ignored the blond figure that she past as she was running. When she hit a dead end, which she must have hit thirty times already, she sat down to take a break and catch her breath. Then when she got up again she heard a voice like Naruto's but raspier beyond all words say, "_**Are you afraid of being alone**_?

Hinata looked around to see where the voice came from. Then after a couple of very scary seconds she thought, "I must be so frustrated I'm hearing things."

After that thought the voice came again and snickered, "_**Sasuke isn't here to protect you, and don't you think it's dangerous for a girl to be all alone?**_"

Hinata began to shake and began to run again. She kept hearing that voice snickering behind her as she ran through the maze. She wasn't paying attention to where she was running and tripped on a rock or something. Hinata sat up and the voice said, "_**My, that wasn't much of a chase was it? Oh well, I might as well get this over with." **_

Hinata began to hear foot steps near her, and terrified she screamed to the top of her lungs. But even with that no one came for her; so tears of terror began to stream down her face as she closed her eyes. Then she heard a pair of foot steps, which sounded like they were running, closing in on her. Hinata began to pray that Sasuke or somebody would come for her. The foot steps stopped and then she heard Sasuke's voice say softly, "Hinata, are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke bending over to her and looking very concerned. "Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, "Did you get hurt or something?"

Hinata shook her head violently and hugged Sasuke as she continued to shiver. Sasuke then picked her up brittle style, which would have made her really embarrassed but she was too scared to be. She felt Sasuke jump, which caused her to tighten her hold on him, and keep her eyes shut. He continued to jump for a couple seconds and then when he finally stopped Hinata opened her eyes.

She could see that they were out of the maze, and figured out that Sasuke had leaped them out of it. (Author's note: The ninja's in Naruto jump pretty high, seriously!) But even though they were out and Hinata had stopped clinging onto Sasuke, he continued to hold onto her pretty tight. "Um… Sasuke, you can put me down now," Hinata said nervously.

"I know, but I kind of like holding you like this," Sasuke said smirking like your regular pervert.

Hinata jumped out of Sasuke's grip, while blushing and somehow regretting being out of the embrace. "You're a pervert Sasuke!" Hinata yelled.

"Yes, I guess I am," Sasuke said still smirking, "And I think we lost Ino and Naruto, so let's go find them."

Hinata looked at Sasuke and thought while wiping the last of her tears away, "Isn't he going to ask me why I was crying or why I screamed?"

Then before she could say anything, Sasuke grabbed onto Hinata's wrist, and dragged her to the roller coaster right across the maze. Then they got onto the ride and the roller coaster began to crane them to the top. Hinata looked at Sasuke right beside her and asked, "Why are we on a roller coaster?"

"Easy, we can see where Naruto and Ino are from here," Sasuke said smirking evilly and didn't even give Hinata a slight glance.

Then when the ride got to the very top, Sasuke said, "Okay, now look and see where those two are from here!"

Then the ride forcefully pushed them down, and instead of looking Hinata screamed her heart out. She continued to scream until they got out of the ride. Of course she had to take a drink from the water fountain near the coaster after all that screaming. When she finished drinking Sasuke asked, "So did you see them?"

"I COULDN'T SEE ANYTHING BECAUSE I WAS TO BUSY SCREAMING MY HEART OUT!" Hinata angrily screamed and Sasuke just smirked as they walked off.

Hinata remained angry until she saw a crane machine with cute little sheep inside. She walked over to it and stared at the adorable looking stuffed toys. "Do you want one?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"No, these kinds of things are for kids!" Hinata snapped turning to Sasuke to glare at him.

Then when she glanced back at the sheep they seem to be staring at her and begging her, "Please take me with you!"

Hinata gulped as she grabbed her purse and found thirty quarters. She tried twenty-nine times but couldn't get any of them. Hinata decided to try her luck one more time so she inserted the last quarter into the machine. As she nervously moved the crane she felt hands being pressed on top of hers, leading her to a sheep, and plucking out of the group and the machine. When she took the sheep out and embraced it she turned to see that Sasuke was the one who helped her.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Hinata said while tightly hugging the sheep.

Sasuke just put arm over her shoulder, and as they walked off Hinata pressed her head to Sasuke's shoulder. Then Hinata noticed that Sasuke was guiding her to a merry-go-round. When they got into line to get on probably, Hinata asked Sasuke, "Why are we going on a merry-go-round?!"

"I thought you used to like them," Sasuke said as he kept his grip on her.

"Yeah, I did when I was younger but not anymore!" Hinata said which was not entirely true. She did like them when she was younger, but she still does even now. But she couldn't let Sasuke know that she still thought like a kid somewhere in her mind.

When it was their turn to go on to the ride, Sasuke boosted her onto a white horse, Hinata used her hand free from the sheep to grab onto the pole. Then when she was securely on Sasuke boosted himself onto the horse putting his hand over Hinata's hand which was holding the pole. "Wait, are you riding with me?!" Hinata asked shocked.

Sasuke nodded and Hinata tried to get off, but Sasuke's hand pinned her onto the ride. Then a woman said, "Okay, please hang onto the ride and let the ride began!"

"You heard the lady now stop moving," Sasuke said as the ride began to move.

Hinata turned her head and sighed, "Fine."

Sasuke frowned, he removed his hand hers, she turned, and he used his two hands to force a smile. "Today I just wanted to see you smile on your own," Sasuke said as he removed his hands.

Sasuke and Hinata gazed at each other until the ride ended, and the announcer told everyone to get off. Hinata used one hand to hold onto the toy and the other to grab Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at Hinata and she smiled happily, and Sasuke blushed and turned away. Then she saw an ice cream booth, and noticed that she was having cravings for vanilla.

She let go of Sasuke's hand, shoved the toy sheep into his arms, and ran to go get some. Hinata got two vanillas; she took a lick out of one of them which meant that she proclaimed it hers. Then when she returned she saw Sasuke still holding onto the sheep. "I don't want any ice cream," Sasuke said grouchily.

"Oh, come on! I thought you liked vanilla!" Hinata whined.

Sasuke sighed, got the ice cream that Hinata licked, and began licking it. Hinata's jaw dropped and she said, "I licked that one!"

"So we kissed about several times now so what does it matter if I eat your ice cream," Sasuke said seeming _**really**_ happy now though.

Hinata angrily ate her ice cream as Sasuke gave her back the toy sheep. When she finished her ice cream and devoured her cone, she felt someone grab onto the back of the skirt of her school uniform. Subconsciously she slapped Sasuke in the face, who was right in front of her!

When Hinata realized he couldn't have touched her behind, she apologized, and turned around to see who did. She saw a little girl around the age of two, pointing to the sheep in her hands. Hinata gave the little girl her sheep happily, because the little girl was too darn cute to refuse!

The girl thanked her and ran off. Hinata smiled, and then she felt arms wrapped around her neck. She turned her face to see Sasuke's face looking at her lovingly. "That's what I love about you," Sasuke whispered into her ear, "You're heart is so pure and kind."

Hinata blushed as Sasuke removed his arms from her neck, grabbed her hand, and said, "Come on lets go have some fun."

"Wait, what about Ino and Naruto?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Who cares?" Sasuke said, and Hinata had to admit that she as heck didn't!

The past four hours were past with lot's of rides, food booths, and arcade games. When it was what five-thirty Hinata needed to go to the bathroom, and while she washed her hands she thought, "I never had so much fun in one day. I guess Sasuke can be pretty sweet when he wants to be."

She decided to maybe give him a kiss as an award for the wonderful day. But when she got out she didn't see Sasuke anywhere, so she looked around to see if he was still in the area. When she got to a corner she saw Sasuke with Ino talking to one another, and the next thing she knew they kissed.

Hinata eyes widened as the kiss was broken and Ino said, "Wait, I thought you loved Hinata."

"No, I'm only playing around with her. I only want to be with you," Sasuke said.

"So are you going to tell her that?" Ino asked as Sasuke held on tightly to her waist.

"Nah, I want to mess with her a little longer," Sasuke said smirking and walked off with Ino. Then they kissed again, parted, and walked off hand in hand. Hinata noticed that Ino's eyes seem to look at Hinata but she smiled and walked away with Sasuke.

Hinata averted her head from the wall and slammed the back of her body to the wall. She slid down the wall as tears began to stream down her face. "Wh-what did I just see," Hinata thought to herself, as she became lost in the world of confusion and hurt.

Then she was snapped out of it by Sasuke's voice asked, "Why are you sitting there?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, stood up, and turned her back at him. "What are you so mad about?" Sasuke asked.

"I saw you kissing Ino…" Hinata said still not turning to look at him.

Sasuke gasped and Hinata asked, "Was it all just a lie this whole time? Were you just playing with my head?"

"Wait Hinata listen I did n... urk!" Sasuke said but stopped all of a sudden.

Then he said in a different tone of voice, "Yeah, it's true."

Then Hinata hurt turned to Sasuke who was rubbing his head as if he just got hit by something, and yelled, "Fine, I don't want to listen to anymore lies!"

Sasuke then removed his hand from his head surprised and exclaimed, "W-wait, what are you ta-?!"

But she ran off not letting him finish her sentence, as she ran she heard Sasuke calling to her, but not running after her. "Please don't call to me!" Hinata thought, "It hurts me to hear you call my name, when it really has no meaning behind it."

When she got out of the amusement park she continued running until she got home. When she got inside her house to her room she propped herself onto her bed and began to cry really hard. As she cried she thought to herself, "Why does my heart feel like it's falling apart, just because he lied and loves Ino? I mean I don't love Sasuke… right?!"

The end of chapter 7

I hope all of you readers liked this chapter because it gave me a hard time to finish! That aside thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 8**_

A week then past after the day Hinata went to the amusement park, and through out those days she refused to school or get out of the house. She was too hurt to do anything for that matter, so she missed all the rehearsals for those seven days.

All she would really do was lay down her bed and replay the scene that happened at the amusement park that was inflicting pain on her. Neji always came in with food and tried to get Hinata to tell him what was wrong but she would just shake her head. She didn't want Sasuke to get killed by Neji no matter how much he hurt her.

Then when Saturday came again Neji forced Hinata to go take a walk outside for exercise. When she refused Neji yelled at her, "If you stay like this any longer you'll die!"

Hinata walked out knowing she couldn't die yet… or at least not now. She walked solemnly around the park not to far from her house. She liked to go to this park to clear her head. Then her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's voice which said, "Hinata?"

Hinata didn't bother turning around to look at him, she just ran away. Although she knew better then anyone that running doesn't solve anything except races, but she just couldn't face Sasuke.

Then when she got into her house, she ran directly to her room to cry. She kept wondering while she wept, "How did we even become friends? I mean we didn't even get along when he stole my first kiss!"

After an hour of crying Hinata finally collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.

_**Dream **_

_Hinata was somewhere but couldn't tell where because there was a very thick fog surrounding her. Then she heard a voice that sounded like hers but softer and higher pitched. It asked, "Why you kiss me?"_

_Hinata turned around and saw that a younger version of herself and Sasuke were standing faced to face. This was when they first shared words with one another. The younger Sasuke nodded and said, "To get those girls away from me. That's all."_

_Hinata squeezed her chest as her younger version began to cry. "I not believe I lost all my friends because of your stupid kiss!" younger Hinata cried._

_Younger version Sasuke looked at her for a while and asked shocked, "You mean those girls who were asking for you money this morning were you friends?" _

_Younger Hinata nodded and the regular Hinata wanted so badly to smack the younger Sasuke; but she wanted to know what happened next. The younger Sasuke shook his head and said, "Those girls aren't your friends."_

_The younger Hinata looked up and asked, "Wh-what?"_

"_Those girls were only pretending to be your friends so they could get you money," the younger Sasuke said plainly._

_The younger Hinata then cried, "Well it better then no friends!"_

"_Can't you get some?" Younger Sasuke asked._

"_No, I no I know how to get friends…" the younger Hinata whimpered, "No one really like or love me."_

_The younger Sasuke looking shocked asked, "What about you mom and dad?"_

"_Mom went up to heaven and daddy no like me," the younger Hinata muttered._

_The regular Hinata noticed how the younger Sasuke looked… sympathetic? Then the younger Sasuke patted the younger Hinata's shoulder, she looked up, and he said, "Okay, then I wants you to be my best friend."_

_The younger Hinata eyes widened and asked, "Wh-why you want me as your best friend?"_

"_Because I want you to," the younger Sasuke proclaimed, "Ands you're not like all those other icky girls."_

"_Then what do you think I am?" the younger Hinata asked tensing._

"_Well I think we should play together more and help me find out," he replied, "But you are pretty."_

_The younger Sasuke extended his hand to the younger Hinata; she smiled, and reached for it. But instead of taking her hand Sasuke lowered his and flipped her skirt up. She screamed as she pulled down her skirt. Then she began to run after him angrily, while waving her fist in the air. The younger Sasuke laughed and the younger Hinata began to laugh too. _

_The two disappeared into the fog leaving the regular Hinata to stand there alone. That was how their friendship started and it ended with Sasuke and Ino together and Hinata to never to see him again. But Hinata then thought as tears rolled down her cheeks, "But I want to see him even after he did that to me. Could it be because I…" _

_**dream ending**_

Hinata woke up with tears sliding down her cheeks, and she sat up to think about the dream she had. Then she heard noises coming from the ceiling of her wall, it sounded as if someone was crawling through it. All of a sudden one of the ceilings tiles fell down and from that whole Yashiro Todaiji jumped out. "Yashiro-san, why were you up there?!" Hinata asked shocked.

"Well, that bastard with the long hair wouldn't let my husband in earlier," Yashiro said dusting herself off, "And I knew if he didn't let him in then he wouldn't let me. So here I am!"

"But Neji lets any girls or women that knows me into the mansion," Hinata said, as she felt a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah, I kind of figured that out earlier," Yashiro said scratching her head, but then added cheerfully, "But that way was more fun!"

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. But then Yashiro grabbed the neck collar of Hinata's shirt and asked furiously, "Okay, why haven't you been going to the rehearsals all this week?!"

"Um… uh my cat died Sunday so I've been really depressed!" Hinata fibbed.

"When I came to your house last time, Hanabi-chan said you guys aren't allowed to have pets," Yashiro said, looking at Hinata as if asking 'do I look stupid to you'.

Hinata scratched her head and sighed. "Damn, I can't lie at all!" Hinata thought, "Might as well tell her the truth…"

Hinata then told Yashiro about the amusement park incident with Sasuke and Ino. When Hinata finished talking Yashiro looked at her with disbelief. She then asked Hinata, "So you're telling me that Sasuke is in love with Ino?"

Hinata replied sadly, "Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes… they kissed as if they were in love the whole time…"

"Weird, 'cause he refused to kiss Ino during all the rehearsals," Yashiro said confused.

Hinata's eyes widened as she thought, "Why?"

Then all of a sudden Hinata heard the window at the far right of her room glass crash. When she turned around she saw Itachi inside her room, while glass shards were all over the room floor around him. He walked off to Hinata's bed with the other hand holding a camera. "Sorry about that but you know how Neji is with guys who want to see you," Itachi said as he took a seat at the edge of Hinata's bed.

"I thought Neji usually lets you inside the mansion ever since you helped him with that one mission," Hinata said looking at Itachi.

"Oh yeah, but that way was more fun," Itachi said rubbing his head, "But I'll fix it for you next time."

Hinata sighed and asked, "So why are you here?"

"Well, I went to the amusement park at the same time you and Sasuke went there," Itachi said, "And I sort of brought my camera with me."

"You were there to record us, huh?" Hinata asked shaking her head.

"No, actually there was a different reason this time," Itachi said glaring at her.

Hinata scooted herself a little farther from Itachi, because sometimes when he glares like that who know what could happen! Then Itachi shoved the camera he had to Hinata, she looked down at it, and back at Itachi. Itachi opened the small screen on the side of the camera as Hinata took the camera.

"Just press the play button and watch," Itachi said.

"Hello, what's going on?" Yashiro asked irritated, as she leaned her head next to Hinata's to see the small screen too.

Hinata carefully pressed the play button, and then she saw Ino and Sasuke standing together at the same place that Hinata saw Sasuke's hurtful confession. The way the camera was showing the video it appeared that Itachi was taping this on the roof of the building, but it seemed as though you can still hear the conversation and the camera had zoomed in on that moment.

_**Camera show **_

Ino said, "Wait, I thought you loved Hinata."

"No, I'm only playing around with her. I only want to be with you," Sasuke said.

"So are you going to tell her that?" Ino asked as Sasuke held on tightly to her waist.

"Nah, I want to mess with her a little longer," Sasuke said smirking and walked off with Ino. Then they kissed again, parted, and walked off hand in hand.

When they hit the corner Sasuke let go of Ino's hand, and asked, "Is the coast clear?"

Ino nodded in response, and then a fume of smoke appeared around Sasuke making him impossible to see. Then when the smoke cleared, Naruto Uzumaki appeared. "Okay, then that should have fooled Hinata enough don't ya' think, Ino?"

"Don't you think that was a tad much?" Ino asked softly.

"Nah, a guy like Sasuke doesn't deserve like I do," Naruto said as he walked ahead of her, "Besides I thought you wanted them apart by whatever means necessary."

She nodded and then she walked off too, with Ino seeming a little… sad? Then a girls voice came up and it yelled, "Ita-kun, where are you? The park is about to close soon, so I gotta go now!"

"I'm up here Karen, and let me walk you home!" Itachi's voice said.

_**End of Camera show**_

After a couple seconds of confusion Hinata asked, "Who is Karen?"

"She is none of your business," Itachi snapped, turning a little red.

Hinata smiled and thought, "Who knew a guy like him wouldn't want to talk about his first relation with a girl. Or at least I think this is his first relation with one…"

"Well any who, Sasuke told me you were acting really strange lately and he didn't know why," Itachi said, "So I thought this was probably the reason why."

Hinata nodded; it was the reason why she was acting strange. But if it was Naruto trying to trick her then why did Sasuke say he did it? Before Hinata could think a little more on the subject there was a loud _**CRASH **_sound. When Hinata, Itachi, and Yashiro turned around they saw that the door to Hinata's room was on the ground broken and Ino was standing on top of it. "Ino, why did you do that to my door?" Hinata asked panicking.

"The door was locked and I have to talk to you!" Ino exclaimed.

"Uh… the door doesn't have a lock on it," Hinata said, as she felt a sweat drop.

Ino stepped off the door, picked up it up, and put it back where it was. She looked at the knob as she held the door up with one hand, and said, "What do you know it doesn't," Ino said, "Sorry about that Hinata."

She then removed her hand and the door fell down onto the floor. Hinata smacked her hand against her head and said, "You guys do realize how much it's going to cost me to fix my room now, right?"

Itachi then said, "I thought I told you I'll pay for the damages I caused."

"He is, but I sure as heck won't!" Yashiro snapped.

Ino then agree by saying, "Yeah, Hinata you know I'm broke!"

"I'll take what you got," Hinata snapped.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I possessed Sasuke into telling you he did what he did at the amusement park!" Ino exclaimed changing the subject.

Hinata's eyes widened and she asked, "Wh-why are you telling me this?"

"Because I felt bad and I hate feeling that way," Ino said sounding really sorry, "I also was listening in on your conversation with Yashiro and that Itachi guy, and then I felt even WORSE! Please forgive me!"

Hinata felt so confused; she couldn't tell if any of them were lying or not, and shook her head. "You do believe us, right?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know…" Hinata muttered.

"WHAT KIND OF S---HEAD ARE YOU IF YOU CAN'T F BELIEVE US WITH ALL THIS F PROOF!" Ino yelled angrily.

"Yeah, I mean I went through a lot of h to get that thing recorded," Itachi said.

"Well maybe you two are working with Sasuke on this to make me forgive him!" Hinata said stubbornly.

"WHAT THE F---- DID YOU SAY A------?" Itachi and Ino yelled in unison, "ARE YOU REALLY THAT F---- STUPID?"

"Well, I would be if I continued listening to you two!" Hinata said covering her ears.

"WHAT THE F WAS THAT YOU F---- B----?" Ino asked.

Then Yashiro said, "Okay, will you two get out of here and stop abusing the English language!"

"No, I still want to abuse it a little longer," Ino said calmly.

Yashiro then reached into her pocket, pulled out a picture of Sasuke, and nail polish. Ino and Itachi both stared at the two items as Yashiro walked to the broken door. As soon as Yashiro trough the two Items out Itachi and Ino went running out the door after them.

Then as soon as they were out Yashiro pulled up the door to block the entrance, and grabbed a chair to use as a lock for the door. After that was done she walked back over to Hinata and took a seat on the ground. "You know those two seem like they really care about you…" Yashiro said softly.

"Yeah, I know they do but I just know what to believe anymore," Hinata said as she squeezed her blanket on her tightly.

"Interesting, so tell me why it means so much to you if Sasuke doesn't really love you?" Yashiro asked.

"Well, I don't know really," Hinata muttered feeling a little bit awkward.

"Okay… so tell me what do you want out of the guy you date," Yashiro asked, "Other then no brains like that idiotic loud mouth Naruto."

"Well, I want a guy who is sweet, kind, patient, and not perverted," Hinata said, "Almost everything Sasuke isn't."

"Well, I think it's almost impossible to find a guy with all those qualities," Yashiro said, "Especially since I think 90 of guys on this planet are perverted."

"But you know sometimes you don't need a reason to love someone," Yashiro said, "I mean I think it depends on how that special someone makes you feel."

Hinata lifted her head to face Yashiro and gave her a curious glance. "For example, my husband, Kabuto hates drinking liquor," Yashiro said, "But I love it a lot!"

"I mean how can anybody hate something like liquor which is just heaven sent!" Yashiro said beginging to change the subject.

"Unfortunately most people think the exact opposite," Hinata thought.

"But even with our difference I still found myself falling madly in love with him," Yashiro said dreamily, "He made me feel happy and maybe even priceless…"

Hinata then began to think of everything she and Sasuke had been through, and how happy he had made her all these past years. Somehow she felt her heart began to bleed, and she wanted to be with Sasuke right at this moment. "Then I guess… I loved him all this time without even realizing it," Hinata said softly as she started to cry, "I'm such an idiot… sob"

"Yes, yes you are a complete idiot," Yashiro said hugging Hinata.

"Y-you w-weren't supposed to agree with me…" Hinata said.

"Oh, uh… sorry about that," Yashiro said stupidly.

After a couple minutes of crying and admitting how stupid she was, Hinata finally calm downed, and asked, "What do I do now?"

"That's your chose," Yashiro shrugged.  
Then Yashiro's eyes gleamed and she said, "But whatever you do just come back to the rehearsals and finish what you started…"

Hinata smiled and said, "You're actually really nice…"

Yashiro shrugged, walked over to the door, and removed the chair holding it up. The door fell down and Ino, Itachi, and Neji fell on top of it. "You all were listening?" Yashiro asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a yuri moment but oh well," Neji said as he stood up and walked off.

"I told you they're _**all **_perverts!" Yashiro said angrily.

"Uh… yeah, um…Yashiro-san can I talk to Hinata in private?" Ino asked.

Itachi left right away but Yashiro stayed put. "I don't trust you… so I'm staying," Yashiro said stubbornly.

Ino then pulled a can of beer from her back, and Yashiro said, "And now I trust you!"

Yashiro grabbed the beer and ran right out of the room. Ino then walked up to Hinata's bed and sat down as Hinata tried to scoot far away from her. "Listen I'm really sorry about what happened, okay?" Ino said pleadingly.

"You said that you were sorry when you went to the amusement park," Hinata said, "and now look what happened."

"Well, that was before you two ditched us, and Naruto and I hung out and before I…" Ino then clasped her hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Before what?" Hinata asked.

"Before I hung out with Naruto and had a lot of fun," Ino muttered looking down.

"You know he really likes you…" Ino muttered, "He just finds me as his stupid pawn."

"Could it be?" Hinata thought as she saw that Ino was sad like the way she was on the camera.

"Ino you like Naruto-kun now, don't you?" Hinata asked softly.

Ino nodded and Hinata felt a little jealous of her ability to find out she liked someone so quickly. "Okay, then I wish you good luck," Hinata said calmly.

Ino looked up at Hinata and smiled. Then Yashiro and Itachi came in and said, "I think we should get going, it's pretty late."

Itachi agreed and then jumped out through the broken window. Then Yashiro and Ino took the door out, and when Yashiro was only visible by a hair said, "Good luck Hinata and you will be in so much trouble if you don't come to rehearsals Monday."

That night Hinata tried to sleep, but she couldn't help trying to figure out what to do now. When Hinata finally fell asleep, she woke up to see a dark figure over her bed. She was going to scream in fear but a hand covered her mouth preventing her from screaming.

End of chapter 8

Thank you for reading! For those of you who hope to see me up-date on Sundays, I can't usually because I have school then… sadly. That aside please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 9**_

Hinata began to try to get the hand off as the other hand reached for her lamp. But the hand over her mouth had a tight grip on her mouth. Then when the light clicked on, the hand was removed from Hinata's mouth, and she turned to the left to see who the figure was.

Hinata was expecting Naruto but it turned out to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't expecting Sasuke so she screamed in surprise and sat up to hugged the pillow she was laying on. Then Sasuke asked insulted, "How could scream at a face like mine?!"

Hinata then replied shaking, "I-I-I just didn't expect to see you of all people lurking in my room…"

Then Hinata released the pillow in her arms, turned to Sasuke, and sat up. There was a very awkwardly peaceful silence for a minute. So to interrupt it Hinata twiddled her fingers, and asked Sasuke, "So um... how did you get in my room?"

Sasuke pointed to her broken window, and she smacked her head because it was pretty dang obvious that he would take that way into her house. "Then um… why are you here so late at night?" Hinata asked nervously after racking her brain for something to say.

Sasuke looked her slyly and said just as slyly, "Well, I haven't seen you in a while so I wanted to take my princess for a walk in the park."

Hinata looked at Sasuke shocked and before she could argue, Sasuke yanked her out of bed. Hinata pulled at the hem of her gown and looked at Sasuke embarrassed. He grinned widely, took off his jacket, and put it onto Hinata. "There you go my princess," Sasuke said, "Unless you're not wearing shorts like you usually do then I…"

"No, I'm wearing shorts you pervert!" Hinata yelled blushing deeply.

"Okay, then let's go princess," Sasuke said smiling as he got closer to Hinata.

"Hey I need personal space and quit calling me _**your**_ princess!" Hinata exclaimed irritated.

Then Sasuke tripped Hinata with his right leg and then caught her in brittle style. Hinata began blushing harder then ever, as Sasuke hopped out of the broken window with her in his arms. Then they got out of the mansion, Sasuke kept his hold on her, and Hinata then said embarrassed, "Y-y-y-you can p-p-put me down n-n-now."

Sasuke tightened his hold and said, "No, sort of like it like this."

Hinata jumped away from the embrace like she did at the amusement park, except Sasuke's arm remained rapped around Hinata. Hinata gave Sasuke a warning glare and he removed his arm away from her neck. "Okay, can we at least hold hands?" Sasuke asked stubbornly.

Hinata turned away and nodded. Sasuke gently grabbed Hinata's hand and then they walked off. They walked silently with one another in utter silent and to break the silent Hinata asked, "So why are you here when you didn't come to see me the past seven days?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment and said, "Itachi told me everything that happened at the amusement park that Ino and Naruto did."

Hinata gasped, although she had to admit she never told Itachi to keep quite about it from Sasuke. "How could you think that I would ever do that to you?" Sasuke exclaimed.

Then he pushed Hinata to the wall right behind her, in a way that her back was against the wall, and Sasuke had pinned her to that wall. "I just don't understand how could love me when you have so many other beautifully girls to choose from!" Hinata exclaimed, as she began to panic because this was almost like with Naruto.

Sasuke then pressed his forehead at Hinata's neck and whispered painfully, "I can't see any of those girls… because you beat them to me when were seven."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I've been in love with you since I was seven," Sasuke muttered, "But I just never had the guts to tell you till now."

Hinata started blushing as Sasuke softly whispered into Hinata's ear, "Do you actually think I was messing with you when I told you I love you?"

"I mean there is not a time when you're not on my mind," Sasuke continued, "Even when you're around me…"

Hinata looked at Sasuke blushing hard as he raised his head and looked into her eyes. She looked down and whispered, "I-I-I- understand… now…"

"Good then lets get going," Sasuke said removing his arms and walking off.

Hinata blushed and ran to catch up with Sasuke. As soon as Hinata was walking right by Sasuke's side again, he said, "You know this misunderstanding would have never happened if you never accepted Ino's apology."

"I know, but thanks to that she now likes Naruto," Hinata muttered, feeling a little guilty.

"I see…" Sasuke murmured.

"What do you mean by 'I see'?" Hinata asked.

"I see you're a total idiot," Sasuke replied.

"What do you mean by that?!" Hinata asked angrily beginning to swing her fist at him as he started to run.

"Well, can you really believe her when she says that?" Sasuke exclaimed running backwards to face Hinata, "I mean she's lied to you before, why would she stop now?"

"It's not a lie," Hinata said as she stopped running, "I can tell…"

She began to remember how sad Ino had looked in the video Itachi showed her, and their conversation at that time. It couldn't have been a lie… could it? Then Sasuke sighed and ran his back into a wall. Hinata rushed to help him up, and then when Sasuke's back didn't seem to have any really deadly injuries, they continued on there way to the park.

When they got to the park Hinata asked, "So why did you want to go to the park near my house?"

"Because this also the first place we ever played together," Sasuke said, "Also the place where you told you would marry me when we were old enough."

Hinata gasped; she couldn't remember ever playing here with Sasuke for the first time, let alone saying she would marry him. She began to run around in a circle confused and embarrassed. Sasuke then smacked on the head with one of his hands and stopped her from running to rub her head painfully.

"Listen it was when we were seven and pretty sure you can't remember that far so stop over working your brain to remember!" Sasuke yelled sounding extremely annoyed.

Hinata rubbed her head and said, "But I should be able to remember something like that!"

"Actually people are known for remembering the negative and never the positive," Sasuke said plainly.

Hinata had to admit that was pretty true. Then Sasuke looked sad but still smiled softly. "When you told me you liked me and that you wanted to marry me…" Sasuke said softly, "I was really happy and that was when I fell in love with you."

Hinata blushed and started to feel a little sorry for Sasuke so she patted his back sympathetically. Sasuke grabbed the hand patting him, pulled Hinata into a hug, and said, "Even if you don't remember I always want to believe that you'll be with me no matter what."

Hinata began to blush really hard and said, "I see… but I still feel bad I don't remember."

"Well, you make up to me by going topless for me for one night," Sasuke said.

Hinata knocked Sasuke on the head and said, "Don't push it!"

He rubbed his sore head and laughed. Then when they got to the park Sasuke dragged Hinata to the swings, and asked, "So what did you do the whole week?"

"Well, I worked a bit on cooking cookies," Hinata replied, "And I think I finally got the hang of it! Want me to cook you some?"

"Okay, then I better say my prayers to the lord now," Sasuke replied.

"Why would you do something like that?" Hinata asked curiously.

"So I want die after I eat them," he replied.

Hinata got angry, and started to strangle Sasuke not dangerously but vigorously. Sasuke laughed as he removed her hands from his throat. Hinata looked down, sighed, and looked back up to see Sasuke frowning. "So did you cry the whole week too?" Sasuke asked sternly.

Hinata just nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm such a baby… I think I'm going to try to stop crying and being such a hindrance from now on."

Hinata plopped onto one of the swing sets and sighed again. Sasuke plopped himself onto the swing next Hinata, and gave her a soft knock on the head. "That's not true," Sasuke said, "You're definitely useless, compared to those other girls."

Hinata nodded, that was true at least. "Also if you don't show your emotions you could end up like Sakura Haruno," Sasuke said, "And if that happens I'll be the Naruto in that relationship; always getting beaten up."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, and he said, "Besides I think a girl who isn't afraid of tears is as might shine brighter then anyone else…"

He then plucked a flower, and tucked it behind Hinata's ear. Then he pulled his hand back, drew some of Hinata's hair with his hand, and pressed it against his lips. Then he whispered, "Doesn't 'Hinata' mean sunshine?"

She blushed at Sasuke's sudden sweet boldness. So she nodded in reply, and sweetly smiled as a thank you to her closest friend. Hinata then asked, "W-when did you get so sweet with words?"

Sasuke frowned and replied, "Well, I was reading these thrown away love letters to some girl named Karen."

"Oh yeah, I heard about her," Hinata said, "I wonder why Itachi won't talk about her…"

"Probably because dad is a bit testy on which girls we date," Sasuke replied, "So Itachi is a little hesitant to tell anyone about her."

"Oh… I see," Hinata said.

They stayed quiet for a bit, and then Sasuke pointed to the river that was beside the lake. Hinata looked at it and back at Sasuke, wondering what was going inside his head. Sasuke looked at Hinata, and said, "Want to go dance on water together?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke suspiciously, and Sasuke asked, "I thought you liked dancing on water before."

Hinata nodded nervously. That was true she loved to dance on water because it was a little easier then on the ground and less painful then the ground too if you mess up. Then Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm, pulled her off the swing seat, and began to drag her toward the lake. Hinata felt the flower behind her ear fall off but paid no attention to it. "Stop dragging on me! I can walk on my own you know!" Hinata exclaimed, feeling very uncomfortable Sasuke holding onto her arm like he was.

When they got to the edge of the lake Sasuke said, "Okay, you better draw the chakra into the soul of your feet and get onto the water."

Hinata did so, got on top of the water, and walked to the middle of the lake. When she got to the middle of the lake she stopped, and looked back at Sasuke, who was on top of the lake. Also he was walking right toward Hinata, she started to tense as he got closer, and she put her hands to her mouth.

Then as soon as Sasuke got right in front of Hinata, he grabbed one of her hands, and bended down. Hinata looked down at him curiously and his lips softly pressed against Hinata's hand. Hinata began to blush really hard as Sasuke looked up at her and smirked. "May I have this dance?"

Hinata blushed when she saw this sly look in his eyes, so she just nodded in response. Then he stood up, took her other hand, and began to lead her through the steps of the waltz swiftly. Hinata felt so tense that she had a hard time maintaining her chakra to stay on top of the water. Sasuke then rest his head on her shoulder, and whispered, "Just relax I won't do anything to hurt you. I just want to dance with my best friend again, like after our first rehearsals. (Except on water)"

Hinata slowly relaxed and slowly danced just as gracefully as Sasuke was. Hinata was having so much fun that she didn't notice her chakra quickly decreasing. It took fifteen minutes for her to realize it, but she didn't want to say anything for fear that Sasuke would lecture her for keeping track of her chakra and ruin such a beautiful moment.

So she shook away from Sasuke's hold and walked to land. She got back to the land began to rest the little chakra she had left. She looked behind her, where Sasuke was on the lake, to see his disappointed and worry look. So not to let Sasuke get the wrong idea that she didn't enjoy dancing with him, she said, "I had a lot of fun but it's really late now. So we should get going home."

Sasuke got onto the land and stood before Hinata. Sasuke then said, "Yeah, there's a short cut to your house if you cross the lake. Let's take that way."

Hinata gulped and nodded. Sasuke then asked, "You aren't out of chakra are you klutz?"

Hinata glared at Sasuke and exclaimed angrily, "Of course I'm not out of chakra! I'm not that clumsy!"

Sasuke nodded and walked onto the lake. Hinata gulped as she took a step onto the water, and she thought to her self, "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can…"

_**Splash!!!**_

Then she plunged right into the water. Hinata swam to shore slowly and thought to herself, "Man, I knew this was going to happen! Well, actually no… I didn't know, but it was pretty obvious that this would happen."

When she got back onto shore and looked behind her at Sasuke, who was still on the lake with a smile on his face as if trying to hold in his laughter. Hinata felt tears sting her eyes from the utter embarrassment, and then she blubbered, "You're right I am clumsy and out of chakra!"

Then Sasuke made a snorting sound and then began to laugh. Hinata began to blush really hard as he continued laughing.

_**Splash!!!**_

Sasuke fell into the water too! Hinata found herself becoming completely stupefied by the fact a genius, like Sasuke Uchiha could lose track of his chakra and fall like she did. Sasuke swam to shore toward Hinata and got up beside her. Then he looked at her, smiled, and said, "I guess I'm a klutz too now, huh?"

Hinata eyes widened and she smiled back happily. Sasuke got up first and asked, "I'll carry you across the lake, okay? So we can go to my house and we can get all dried up."

Hinata looked at Sasuke suspiciously, and asked, "Depends will you carry me brittle style again?"

Sasuke smiled like a pervert and nodded. "I like carrying you like that, remember?" Sasuke asked grabbing her waist.

Hinata smacked Sasuke on the head, and exclaimed, "You pervert! I'll take the long way thank you very much!"

Sasuke let go of Hinata to rub his head. Then he said worried, "But you'll get sick if you stay in those clothes."

Hinata just stood up and shook her head. Then Sasuke stood up and said, "Okay, how about I give you a piggy bank ride across the lake, instead?"

Hinata thought for a minute and nodded an okay. Sasuke bended backwards and then Hinata got onto Sasuke's back. He then took a second to recollect chakra and then jogged off across the lake. She quickly relaxed, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't drop, and closed her eyes to take a little nap. She woke up to Sasuke's voice saying, "Hey were here now get off and change!"

Hinata shook herself awake to find herself still on Sasuke's back, and in his room. "Why didn't you put me on your bed or something?"

"And miss a chance to feel your breast on your back a little longer?!" Sasuke exclaimed sarcastically.

Hinata smacked Sasuke's head as she got off. Sasuke gave her some of his clothes, and then she went to the bathroom of his room to change and dry up.

_Fifteen minutes later_

When Hinata got out of the bathroom she saw Sasuke on the edge of the bed, seeming to take a nap. She blushed as she saw that he only had a pair of short pants on and no shirt. Hinata also noticed his hair was still wet, and so she ran into the bathroom to get a towel.

When she got the towel she carefully walked to Sasuke. When she got in front of Sasuke she softly began to dry Sasuke's hair. Then when Hinata was almost done drying, Sasuke's hand reached up, and pressed itself against her breast. Hinata stayed put for ten seconds as the hand did too. Then she kicked Sasuke on the head, and yelled, "Damn you, you stupid pervert! Were awake this whole time?!"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I was," Sasuke agreed.

Hinata began to fume as Sasuke dried his hair with the towel around his shoulders. Then Hinata grabbed the two ends of the towels when he was done drying, and she exclaimed, "Listen Sasuke, I…"

Then she stopped when she heard Sasuke's mom voice ask from behind Sasuke's door, "Sasuke is everything alright in there?"

Hinata hopped onto the bed and tugged Sasuke on top of her. Then she grabbed the blanket that was unset behind Sasuke over him. The blanket was set in a way that she was completely covered, and only Sasuke's head exposed.

Hinata heard Sasuke's room door open, and then his mom's voice asked, "Are you alright? I thought I heard Hinata."

Sasuke's head turned to right and he said, "Oh, I was listening to the tape I had of Hinata talking."

Sasuke pulled a tape recorder fro under his pillow and showed it to his mom. He clicked play, and Hinata's voice yelled, "_Sasuke, you stupid pervert!"_

Hinata then thought to herself angrily, "How long has he had that?"

Then Sasuke's mom said, "Okay, good night Sasuke."

Hinata heard the door clothes and said, "Okay, now I should probably get home."

Then when she looked at Sasuke she noticed this lusty look in his eyes, and he said softly, "No, don't go yet…"

He then pressed his lips against Hinata's and she softly kissed him back. She parted her lips softly to let his tongue explore her mouth. They kissed a for a little while, parted a couple times for air, but then Hinata heard a camera sound from Sasuke's window. So she broke the kiss to look out the empty window. Hinata didn't see anyone but she kept her eyes glued there just in case.

Then she gasped when she felt Sasuke's lips press against her neck. He gave a hard suck on her neck which made her moan. Then she finally thought, "Wait a man and woman on the bed kissing equals… Oh no, don't tell me that Sasuke wants to _do it_!"

Hinata began to panic as Sasuke continued to suck on Hinata's neck. Then subconsciously she gave Sasuke a hard punch in the face and cried, "No, I don't want to Sasuke!"

Sasuke fell backwards onto the bed and off Hinata. Hinata sat up and let out a relieved sigh. Then again she was a tad disappointed to but oh well. Then Hinata looked at the part of the neck that Sasuke had been sucking on, and noticed that he had left a hickey on her neck. Hinata then looked at Sasuke who was also sitting up but his bangs covered his expression.

Hinata then stuttered, "S-s-sorry about that Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't say anything, which made Hinata really nervous. Then Sasuke raised his head to her and said, "You should get going home now… I'll walk you home too."

Hinata then got up from the bed and replied as she walked to the window, "I'm okay on my own."

When she hopped out Sasuke window, he jumped out too, and grabbed her hand. Hinata tried to refuse but Sasuke argued, "You always have to have it your way, just let me have it my way for now."

Then Hinata looked down and gave Sasuke's hand a soft squeeze. Then they walked off to Hinata's house. It took them five minutes to get to Hinata's house and another to sneak to Hinata's room's window. Then when Hinata said good-bye Sasuke, he softly kissed her. After that he turned around and said, "I love you, and see you Monday."

Hinata stayed where was and watched Sasuke walk away until he was completely gone. Then she hopped into her room and got into bed to sleep. Although she couldn't close her eyes to sleep, because she was to busy thinking about all the things that happened, and whenever her mind crossed Sasuke she would feel her heart bleed. Then before sleep took over her she thought, "Sasuke, I love you too… so much."

The end of chapter 9

Sorry, I took so long to up-date, but I'm facing many difficulties right now. Also there may be some grammar mistakes and spelling but please try to ignore them, because I had a really hard time with this chapter. Also please don't get angry if some chapters don't come out at the time they usually do. Anyway… please review and thanks so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 10**_

A whole month went by and throughout Hinata went to every single one of the rehearsals. She even found herself getting closer to Sasuke, and that even in Ino was getting closer to Naruto. But he seemed too busy leering at Hinata to notice Ino. But anyway, today was only three days away from the day of the Romeo & Juliet play would go on for real.

Hinata was at school, it was fourth period, and it was only two or three minutes until the lunch bell rang. Even though the actual play wasn't until three more days she could still feel the tension inside of her rise with every second that passed. Then Sasuke crossed her mind, and she thought, "I wonder if I should confess to Sasuke soon… but then again if we become a couple then what would happen?"

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on her head. She looked up surprised and looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her. "Why are you in here? I mean the bell rang at least five or ten minutes ago!"

She began to blush and exclaimed as she began to put her stuff away, "Oh, is it time to go to lunch already?! Wow, time sure does fly huh?"

Sasuke's mouth slanted to the right a bit, but he just shook his head after. Then as soon as Hinata finished packing Sasuke grabbed her hand and said, "Okay, now let's go! The cafeteria is serving ramen today and I've been having a craving for them lately."

Hinata then asked as Sasuke dragged her out of the classroom, "Don't you hate ramen?"

"Yeah I did, but do to all the times we spend there I'm hooked on it now," Sasuke said sounding upset.

That was true Hinata had been taking Sasuke to the ramen store frequently because lately she was having cravings for it. When they reached the cafeteria, and got their lunches they took a seat outside on the grass. They ate in somehow comfortable silence for at least half of the lunch time. Then Sasuke asked, "So are you nervous about the actual play coming up?"

"Of course I'm nervous and so is everyone else!" Hinata whined.

Sasuke looked at Hinata for a while, and said, "I'm not nervous as long as I'm with you…"

Hinata began to blush really hard again. So she through her plastic ramen cup away in the trash, to one: Throw away the empty cup, and two: to hide her blush. When she sat back down Sasuke asked, "Are you mad at me or something?"

Hinata shook her, looked at the ground, and asked, "Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Because you've been acting funny ever since that day when we hung out at that lake a month ago," Sasuke replied.

When Sasuke said 'acting funny' Hinata began to think about herself in a clown suit and acting a complete, yet funny, idiot. Hinata began to sulk and felt large grey clouds hanging over her head. "Hey, you it's not like you're acting like a complete idiot or anything like that," Sasuke said as he patted Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata looked up and asked sweetly and touchingly, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you've always been pretty stupid so it's not anything extra ordinary," Sasuke said.

Hinata began to try to punch Sasuke as she exclaimed, "You annoy me every time you speak!"

Sasuke then replied as he dodged her punches, "I don't get annoyed!"

Which only her madder as she through a lot of punches at him, but then a voice interrupted them to say, "Hey the bell is going to ring soon so hurry up so start cleaning up!"

When they turned around, they saw that the voice belong to none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who seemed to have trash pick up do to his uniform and the trash bag in his hand. "Naruto-kun did you get in trouble or something?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, they gave me trash pick up on the grass area for trying to raid the ramen in the cafeteria storage!" Naruto said smiling now, he still seemed to like Hinata.

Hinata smiled back and then turned around to look at Sasuke, whom seemed to have thunder clouds all around and with a face that had every intent to kill. Hinata gulped, and then Sasuke snorted, "Then we better go and leave you alone."

Naruto then stuck the bag in front of Sasuke's face, and said, "You can support the needy with your garbage."

Sasuke grudgingly put his empty ramen cup into Naruto's garbage bag, and then Naruto smiled almightily. Then Ino tapped Naruto's shoulder and when he turned around she said, "Hey, I have a doctors appointment don't do anything fishy! Also um… do you… uh… later!"

Naruto sighed and nodded as Ino ran off. "Have you guys noticed that Ino's been acting strange?" Naruto asked when she was out of sight.

Hinata just nodded as she gathered her things. Naruto could tell when other people liked one another but when it came to himself he's as blank as a piece paper. Then before Hinata could say anything the bell rang, and she ran straight to class.

An hour and half went by till it was the end of school and time to head to the last rehearsals before the actual play. Hinata was totally exhausted from P.E. and barely had any chakra left. Not only that she noticed that some girls were beginning to give her glares and were picking her all day. When she got to the rehearsal room everyone was already seated as usual and chatting as usual.

When Hinata sat down in her seat she felt so relieved to finally be able to rest a bit… even a little was good enough for her at the moment! She began to slump in her seat, but then when Yashiro came out onto the stage she sat back up. "Hello everyone how's it going?" Yashiro asked cheerfully.

Everyone said… _**nothing**_. Yashiro began to scrunched up her fist and she asked again, "AM I ALONE HERE OR SOMETHING?!"

Then someone in the crowd yelled, "No, it's just you're not someone anyone has gotten or wants to get close to."

Yashiro began to throw a really bad temper as Kabuto started to hold her back from who ever said that. Hinata giggled a little, she knew that what was said was not true. A lot of people had come to like Yashiro, like Hinata herself whom Yashiro helped the most. It's just that everyone was…. scared of her.

Then when Yashiro cooled down she said, "Since you all have done such a great job, we're not going to hold the rehearsals today."

Everyone made a gasping sound and Yashiro smirked all knowingly. Sasuke then asked coolly, "Why would you do that when you have been stressing us to do rehearsals this whole time."

Yashiro turned red and turned to Kabuto. Kabuto then said, "She thought that since all of you have worked so hard this month, you really deserved it. Also she wants to say 'thank you for all you're hard work'."

Then everyone in the theater room including Hinata said, "Aaaaawwww…"

Then Yashiro said cheerfully, "Now I can celebrate all your good work by getting drunk!"

Then everyone fell down off there seats, and Hinata then thought angrily, "THAT'S ALL SHE REALLY WANTED, TIME TO SKIP THE REHEARSALS AND GET DRUNK THE WHOLE DAY!!!!!"

Kabuto looked down and sighed sadly, "Hey, at least you don't live with her."

Yashiro pinch Kabuto cheeks as she asked angrily, "_Come again??"_

"I mean um… I love you sweetie!" Kabuto stuttered.

"I thought so! Okay, now everyone can leave now," Yashiro said, turning back to Hinata and the rest of the cast.

Hinata and Sasuke stayed as everyone else left. Yashiro had also left with the crowd but Kabuto stayed on the stage. Hinata then told Sasuke to wait for her by the door. When Sasuke went out the door, Hinata hopped onto the stage, and walked to Kabuto. "Kabuto-sensei, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I just hate it when she goes drunk at all," he muttered.

"Why don't you like it?" Hinata asked.

"Well, when I first met her she came to the hospital I worked at because she went out drunk driving and got into an accident," Kabuto said sadly, "She was so messed up that it took a whole month for her to recover."

"So why don't you tell her to stop drinking then?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because she might try to leave me…" Kabuto muttered, "And a life would not be worth living for."

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"It would be like being a virgin for all my life," Kabuto muttered, "Also it would be like you without Sasuke."

Then Hinata shocked said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't you ask Sasuke to be your boyfriend?" Kabuto said smiling.

Hinata then muttered, "I'm scared our relationship will go upside down."

"Nonsense, you guys just go out, get married if it works out, and have kids," Kabuto said, "Or if it doesn't then you break and never talk to each other again. It's perfect."

"What's so perfect about it?!" Hinata asked angrily as Kabuto walked off.

Hinata then stomped over to the door to meet with Sasuke. "You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Hinata sighed.

Sasuke and Hinata began to walk home quietly. Hinata then decided to ask, "Do you think it would be weird if we became a couple, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata with wide eyes and said, "No, I think everything between us would be exactly the same."

Hinata sighed sounding relieved, and then Sasuke said, "Except well make-out and have sex."

Hinata began to blush and she began to walk ahead of Sasuke, so he wouldn't see her blushing. Sasuke ran after her and hugged her waist. She began to struggle as he whispered in her ear, "Is that what you're so worried about?"

Hinata stopped and nodded. "Well, don't worry," Sasuke replied as he released her, "Well, always be the best of friends no matter what."

Hinata sighed, she wanted believe that but she didn't know how to do that. Then Sasuke asked her, "You want to go dancing on the lake?"

Hinata shook her head sadly and said, "Sorry, I don't have any chakra left since the huge work out during P.E."

Sasuke nodded, then they got to his house, they said their good-byes, and took their separate ways. Hinata slowly walked away as she fiddled around with the necklace that Sasuke gave to her. Then while she was walking she heard a voice call to her. When she turned around and she saw about five girls standing behind her. "C-c-c-c-can I help you girls with something?"

One of the girls with purple hair and an abnormally flat chest said friendly, "Hi, I'm Yoshitaka, and my friends and I would like to talk to you in private."

"Isn't Yoshitaka a guy's name?" Hinata asked, not thinking about what she said.

"Yeah, that's because I am a guy!" Yoshitaka responded. Hinata blushed and apologized for her rude behavior.

Then she… I mean he signaled Hinata to follow her and they began to walk away with the rest of the girls. Yoshitaka and his friends led Hinata to the middle of the forest. Hinata then asked timidly, "O-o-o-okay so what do you all want?"

Then Yoshitaka took out a piece of paper from his pocket, and yelled, "Explain this!"

He shoved the paper in front of Hinata's face, and on the paper it had a picture of that time Sasuke and Hinata had kissed on the bed a month ago! The paper was titled '_**Sasuke and Hinata Have Made Love!!**_" Hinata snatched the paper and she exclaimed, "What the F is this crap!"

"How could you make love to our precious Sasuke!" one of the girls exclaimed, "You lied to me when you told us you two were only friends!"

Hinata then recognized that girl as the one who was spying on Sasuke through his class window and eating popcorn that one time! She then realized that Yoshitaka and the other girls were fan girls and maybe boys! Then Hinata tried to explain by saying, "No, no, no this is a lie! We didn't make s!"

"Don't lie to us; we saw that hickey on your neck!" Yoshitaka accused.

Hinata began to panic; then one of the girls said, "Quit the play! That's the reason you two have gotten closer; and if you don't we'll make you!"

The Yoshitaka and the other girls got sticks out and then Hinata realized what kind of situation she was in. Hinata quickly jumped onto a branch, and exclaimed, "Give me a break! Even if we didn't go for the play, Sasuke and I would have still fallen in love now or then!"

The fans began to make an angry face as Hinata continued her speech, "Also if you don't like it then just move on to some other guy! I mean there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

All of a sudden Yoshitaka jumped up and kicked the branch that supported Hinata. Hinata felled down face first; she tried to stand up, but then a stick or something rammed into her ankle. She found herself completely immobile and without chakra. Yoshitaka's voice came up and it said sinisterly, "If so then well just have to make in a way that yo won't be able to get out of your house ever again or for that matter see the light of another day."

Right after that was said, the girls began to beat on Hinata with sticks and fist. Hinata began to think as they did so, "Damn, I can't move! But I can still scream!"

After that thought Hinata screamed, "Help!"

Then she realized that they were in the middle of the forest and no one could possibly hear her. The Sasuke fans kept beating Hinata non-stop and she began to cry softly at the fact she was so weak. She then began to think, "Is this it? Am I going to die now?"

When she slowly turned to look at the fans that were beating on her, she saw the all the hate and killing intent they had in their eyes. She agreed that it was the end, and began to think, "To bad… I never got to tell Sasuke… that I loved him…"

When her mind crossed Sasuke she began to think to herself, "Sasuke, please come for me… and please save me… like you always do…."

Then a stick rammed against her head and Hinata was enveloped in complete darkness.

The end of chapter 10

I did my best to make sure there were no errors but I think there still might be some though... Oh well, any how thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 11**_

Hinata found herself in utter darkness; and she softly asked herself, "Am I dead?"

Then she heard a soft hiccupping sound as if someone was crying. After a couple seconds of the sobbing sounds, she heard the voice begin to mumble her name over and over again. Hinata then finally recognized the voice as Sasuke's.

Hinata then blinked her eyes open; at first her background was too blurry to see anything. But when she blinked again she saw clearly that she was on a bed, and Sasuke's arms were crossed, and pressed against the edge of the bed. Although Sasuke's head was hidden by his arms Hinata could tell by the way his head was shaking and the sniffling sounds that he was making that Sasuke was… crying. Hinata then asked him weakly, "Sasuke am I dead?"

Sasuke's head flickered up and he turned his attention to Hinata. His eyes were wide with tears softly trickling down his face. Before Hinata could ask why he was crying, Sasuke pulled her into a soft embrace. "No, you're not dead!" Sasuke cried, pressing his head onto Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata hugged him back not knowing what else to do. Then Sasuke said, "If you were dead… what the hell am I supposed to do with all those condoms I saved for when you were ready to _**do it**_ with me?!"

Hinata smacked Sasuke on the head and yelled, "When did I ever say I would do it with you, and that condoms were even necessary **ever**?!"

But then she felt a sudden jolt of pain in the arm she smacked Sasuke with. She softly pushed Sasuke away to rub that arm. Then when the pain soothed down, she looked around to find that she was inside one of the Konoha hospital rooms. When she looked her body she saw all the bandages on her; that was when she remembered what had happened with those Sasuke fan girls. Hinata then looked at Sasuke and thought, "Did you save me again Sasuke?"

They stared at each other for a while, but then all of a sudden the door opened, and Yashiro and Kabuto popped out of it. Kabuto was in a doctor's, and Yashiro and Kabuto were both breathing hard as if they had run all the way here. When Yashiro saw Hinata she exclaimed, "Hinata, you're alive and awake!"

She ran over to the bed and embraced Hinata tightly. Unfortunately it was so tight that Hinata had to scream in pain for Yashiro to let go. Yashiro let go and apologized for her sudden out burst. When Hinata felt the pain ease down she asked, "What happened, I mean how did I end up at the hospital?"

Kabuto then said, "Well, Sasuke called me and said you attacked by a couple girls. So I told him to take you to the hospital and from there I did operation on you."

Yashiro nodded as Kabuto said so, and Sasuke just stayed utterly silent. Yashiro smirked and poked Sasuke on the head. He glared her as she laughed, "This pervert wouldn't leave you alone, and when Kabuto-honey was doing operation on you, seven nurses and I had to hold him down outside the room."

Then Sasuke turned his head other way, in a way that Hinata couldn't see his face expression. Then he muttered, "I'm… sorry."

Hinata smiled and said happily, "Why are you apologizing? This just proves to me how much you care about me! Thank you!"

She then noticed that Sasuke seemed to have turned a little red on the cheek, which she could see a little bit. Then her thoughts wondered to why Sasuke was crying earlier. So she asked Kabuto and Yashiro, "Wait, were the injuries serious in anyway that I would die or anything?"

Yashiro looked at Kabuto, and he replied, "Yes, but the only injury that could have killed you was that knock you had on your head. When I was done with operation, I thought you would be in a coma for a few weeks or maybe months. But it turned out to be only a day."

Hinata eyes widened, and then she thanked the lord for at least letting her wake up so soon. Then she remembered the play and asked, "B-but what about the play? I can still act in it even with all these injuries, right?"

Yashiro then turned to Hinata, and said, "I'm sure we can cover all your bruises with make up and clothing. Also since your body is so sensitive we'll just have to be careful."

Hinata spirit lifted, but then when she saw Kabuto shaking his head, and she became worried again. Then he said, "That maybe true but there's just one really big problem preventing that."

Hinata then tried to stand up and ask what the problem was. But then there was a really sharp jab in her leg as she did so. The pain in her leg was beyond anything else she felt, so she fell back in pain. Sasuke quickly helped lay her down back onto the bed. Then Kabuto said, "Your leg is the problem, as you've already noticed."

Hinata looked up at Kabuto as soon as the pain faded out. Then Kabuto said, "Compared to all your other injuries your leg was hit hard and in a really sensitive spot, and the injury is beyond any of my healing skills. But it will heal, but just not in time for you to be Juliet in the play."

Hinata gulped as guilt took over; and she thought, "Then all the hard work I put into the rehearsals were useless, and I let Yashiro down just cause I was careless with who I was following?"

Then Sasuke asked, "But can't Tsunade-sama help heal the leg in time?"

Kabuto nodded but then said sadly, "Yeah, she can heal you. But the only problem is that she's out of town and won't be back until next month."

"Then…what about her student Sakura Haruno, can't she help?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Kabuto shook his head and said, "Sakura went to assist another school in the sand village, and won't be back in another three weeks."

Hinata looked at Yashiro, whom looked upset and frustrated. She began to be taken over with guilt all over again. Then a voice boomed, "YOU JUST FORGOT SOMEONE ELSE WHO COULD HELP YOU!!!"

Naruto then appeared from the door, with a bright smile on his face. Yashiro then exclaimed, "For god's sake Naruto do you ever tone it down?!"

Naruto seemed to have ignored Yashiro's comment, and said, "Ino's a student of Tsunade too so she can obviously heal you."

Kabuto and Yashiro's face brightened, but Sasuke made a very suspicious expression. Hinata remember all the bad things Naruto had done so far to her. But she tried to think of a time Naruto had been sweet, that could help her believe that Naruto would actually help them without doing anything stupid or bad.

_**Good Naruto Flashback Bin**_

… _(Empty)_

Hinata sighed, so much for that. Sasuke then asked, "So what is the catch?"

"Sasuke, we have been friends since we were kids and you still think that I'm a bad person?" Naruto asked shocked.

Then Sasuke replied, "Okay, now I know there is a catch."

Naruto then asked, "Why?"

Sasuke then said, "Because I've never been your friend but I have known you forever, stupid."

Naruto sighed, but said brightly, "Then the catch is that if Ino heals Hinata then she has to date me again for a month and you Ino. But if you refuse that offer and you still want Ino to heal Hinata, Hinata you have to act in the play with me and go out with me for a week. But if you refused both Ino won't heal Hinata, we'll quit will quit the play, and the play won't ever happen as you plan Yashiro."

Yashiro made a loud gulping sound, which didn't make anything sound any better. Then Naruto added, "So which do you guys want?"

Hinata, not knowing what to stay just stuttered, "I…I…I… um…"

Then there was a long awkward silence after. Naruto then sighed and said, "Okay, you have thirty minutes to decide."

After that statement was made he left the room. There was a sudden silence in the room, but when Kabuto left the room all of a sudden, Yashiro said, "S----, now what do we do?"

Hinata bit her lip as she looked at Yashiro. She sighed, and as she forced a smile said, "This concerns you and Sasuke's relationship so I'll just leave the decision to you two."

Then she hesitantly left the room, and Hinata turned her attention to Sasuke, who had a very stern expression. "You aren't going to take any of the first two offers are you?" Sasuke said seriously.

Hinata shook her head and muttered, "No, I'll just take second offer. So that you don't have to worry about dating Ino and I'll only be with Naruto for a week."

"But that'll be enough time for him to break you!" Sasuke yelled slamming his hands onto the edge of the bed, "So just reject both the offers and don't date him at all!"

"But I can't then I'll let down Yashiro and she has helped me so much!" Hinata argued, "Doing this play is the least I can do for her!"

"Well, I don't give a f---- s---- about the play or Yashiro!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "But Sasuke we worked so hard on this play and so many people are looking forward to it!"

"The play, Yashiro, and those people can go to hell for all I care!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke's words caught Hinata by surprise and she couldn't find any words to say to him. Then Sasuke looked at Hinata, eyes filled with hurt, and said just as hurt, "Don't you know how much the idea of you being with or broken by any other guy hurts me?"

Hinata remained speechless; she had never heard such passionate words come from Sasuke's mouth. Then all of a sudden Sasuke pulled her into a soft embrace, and whispered in her ear, "I only want you and your heart to belong to me."

After staying in the embrace for at least two whole minutes, Hinata pushed Sasuke away softly, and said, "Th-that is… very selfish of you to say."

Sasuke lowered his head down and Hinata sighed. Then she said shyly, "But it-it w-was also v-very sweet of you…"

But Sasuke kept his head down, and Hinata realized she shouldn't have called him selfish… even though he basically was. Then she decided that it was now or never to make up for it. "And you don't have to worry about me giving my heart away to anyone," Hinata said, "Because someone else already took it."

Sasuke flicked his attention at her, and glared at her eyes with eyes that said, "Who is it? I'll kill him!"

Hinata gulped; wrong chose of words. Then Hinata stuttered, "I-I-I mean y-you don't have to worry b-b-because I-I-I l-l-l-l-l-l-l."

Sasuke then smacked her in the back, causing her to blurt, "Love you!"

Hinata covered her mouth and blushed. When she looked at Sasuke she saw his extremely surprised expression. Then he asked after a couple awkward seconds, "Is that true?"

Hinata nodded as tears slowly began to stream down her face. Then she said, "Yes, I love you more than anyone Sasuke, and I only want to belong to you."

All of a sudden Sasuke kissed Hinata, and after a bit of shock seconds passed Hinata kissed back. Then Sasuke, while still kissing Hinata, pushed her softly onto the bed. Unfortunately, then Sasuke pressed his body on top of Hinata's bruised body causing her to squirm in pain. Then Sasuke got off her giving her some time to let the pain cool down a bit. He bit his thumb and said, "If only you didn't have all those damn bruises, then we could really get it on."

Hinata blushed and yelled, "Y-you pervert!"

Sasuke raised his hands up and said, "Sorry, but hearing you say you love me makes me really want to _do_ you now."

Hinata gulped, she had created a monster. Then Sasuke said, "So now what do we do now?"

Yashiro's voice then boomed, "You do whatever you want to do!"

Hinata and Sasuke turned their attention to the door with Yashiro entering through it. "I can always postpone the play for later when you get well Hinata."

Hinata then realized that Yashiro could do that, and smacked herself on the head for not remembering sooner. Hinata then sighed and said, "Well, I'm sorry you can't get drunk soon like you'd hoped when the play was a 'success'."

Yashiro also sighed, and then she replied, "It's alright; I don't care about that anymore."

Hinata smiled, touched at the fact Yashiro's sudden not caring for alcohol. But then Yashiro exclaimed happily, "Because now that you're awake and not in a coma, I can drink my heart out to celebrate!"

Hinata lowered her head down quickly, and thought, "I brought my hopes too high."

Then Hinata heard something outside the room, which sounded as if two people were arguing. The sound got closer and closer until Hinata could finally make out the voices and what they were saying. It was Ino's voice and Naruto's, and Ino yelled, "I thought I told you not to do anything fishy without my permission!"

"Why are you so mad? This is the perfect opportunity for us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not going to play dirty tricks on them anymore!" Ino replied angrily.

Then all of a sudden Ino appeared in the room, and exclaimed, "Hinata I'm here! Kabuto-san told me everything that happened! I had nothing to do with it and I'll happily heal you now!"

Naruto's voice then hissed, "Boo you, traitor-pig!"

Sasuke and Ino quickly dashed passed each other. Sasuke went out the door to probably give Naruto a beating or something; and Ino went to healing Hinata.

It only took Ino a couple minutes to heal Hinata up all the way. After the healing process was over Hinata was able to move her leg again. There was though still a little bit of pain in it but nothing serious. Then Ino apologized for not being at the hospital sooner. Hinata just asked, "Why are you helping me now?"

Ino sighed and said, "Well, you already stole Sasuke. I can't have you taking Naruto from me, and I'm making amends for last time at the amusement park."

Hinata then asked, "But after helping me doesn't that mean Naruto will hate you?"

Ino's eyes began to well up with tears as she said, "It's okay...if he hates me now because I won't give him up on him yet, like I did with Sasuke. Plus I still have a chance, right?"

Hinata looked at Ino as she wiped her tears away, and asked, "You really do love Naruto now, don't you?"

Ino nodded as she began to cry. Hinata patted Ino on the back not knowing what else to do. Then Yashiro, who was still in the room, said, "You don't have to worry about your chances with him anymore."

Ino and Hinata both looked at her and Yashiro pointed to the door. There stood Naruto and Sasuke, who from the looks of it Naruto heard everything Ino had said. Ino turned beet red, as Naruto asked, "Are you really in love with me Ino?"

She nodded, slumped down onto her knees, and began to cry harder. Naruto rushed to Ino and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked, "Because if you had I would have given us a try."

Ino then asked, "Will you give us a try? Will you start dating me?"

Naruto then nodded a 'yes' and kissed Ino. Hinata began to blush at the scene. Then when the kiss was broken, Ino hugged Naruto, and said, "Promise you'll never cheat on me like you did with Hinata."

Naruto looked the other way and Ino repeated, "You won't cheat, **will you?!"**

Naruto remained silent, and Ino then yelled, "Okay, when we start going out I'm not letting you near any girls at all!"

Ino glared at Hinata, pointed to her, and exclaimed, "So you better watch out Hinata!"

Sasuke then rushed to Hinata's side, hugged her, and said, "And I'll be making sure Naruto keeps away from my girlfriend!"

"I never said I was going to date you!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh yeah… then can you say you love me again?" Sasuke asked innocently, "I got Itachi's tape recorder."

He then raised Itachi's tape recorders to Hinata's face, and then she smacked it away angrily. Then Yashiro clapped her hands three times, and caught everyone's attention. "Okay, now that that's settled… what about the play."

Hinata then thought for a moment, and smiled at Sasuke and then to Naruto and Ino. They smiled back and all three of them said in unison, "Well…"

_**End of chapter 11**_

Author's note: I am so sorry for making you all wait so long! I was gone for a while and then something went wrong with my computer for a long time! That aside the last chapter is coming up next, so some of you might want to check the complete area when looking for it. Also I can't promise I'll get the chapter out soon, so please try to be patient with me if it's not out when you expect it to be!


	12. Chapter 12

_Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Rate: T

Pairings: SasuHina, NaruIno, and maybe some others

Genre: romance/comedy/drama/ some action maybe

Author note: I don't own Naruto or SasuHina. Also my first story so please don't flame me too much. Also in this story Sasuke's clan has not been murdered; and Naruto is evil in here.

_**Chapter 12 (final)**_

It had now been three months since the Romeo & Juliet play was performed, meaning it was now summer vacation for the Konoha High students. The play went on with Hinata as Juliet and Sasuke as Romeo; as Yashiro Todaiji planned. Except none of the actors nor director thought that the play would be as successful as it was.

The play was actually such success, inside and outside of Konoha, that Sasuke's fan girls quadrupled (if possible more). Even Hinata got a lot of popularity too, which was unfortunate for her because she really didn't like the idea of being the center of attention in public. Somehow Naruto got popular, but that was probably because he was substituting for that French ambassador in the play; since the guy who was supposed to be the French ambassador didn't want to dance with Hinata _ever_ again.

But anyway, Hinata was sitting outside her front porch and beside Neji at the moment. The weather was really hot in the Summer so she was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, light blue short pants, and was fanning herself with a fan. Hinata decided to sit next to Neji to block out any boy interviewers or fans. Of course, Neji was happy to have a chance to 'protect' her from boy interviewers and fans, but of course he still went overboard. (oh well) 

But it was quiet and really hot (as said early). So Hinata flopped down on her back onto the floor, and she said out loud, "Why does Japan have to have such hot summers as these."

Neji just glanced at her and said, "Don't blame Japan blame global-warming and you using the blow dryer so long after you take a bath in the morning."

Hinata just sighed and began to fan herself to reduce the extreme heat enforced on her. While Neji was barking at the mailman… again. Then Sasuke's voice came up and said, "Either that or the heat is attracted to your hotness like all the other guys."

Hinata sat right up immediately when she heard Sasuke's voice. There he was just standing right in front of the Hyuga's porch. Sasuke was wearing a no sleeve navy blue shirt, and short white jeans; in other words Hinata thought he looked hotter then the weather (actually no but close to there). Hinata then asked blushing, "Why are y-you h-here S-S-S-Sasuke?!"

Sasuke walked right over to Hinata, soon he was right in front, and was staring down at her. Also as Sasuke slowly inched his head down to Hinata's, and all she could think was, "Eek, Sasuke! Neji is right over there!" 

But then Sasuke just knocked his head softly against Hinata's head (disappointed?). Then Sasuke placed his hand onto the top of her head, and then said, "Ino and Naruto want to go on a double date with us to the movie called 'Chuck & Larry' or something." 

Hinata was surprised that Sasuke was finally deciding to try to date each other. Since during the three months that the play was performed, neither Sasuke nor Hinata decided to call the shots to finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. Hinata glanced at Neji, who was staring at them at the corner of his eye, and said, "I-I don't know…"

She looked up at Sasuke, who was smiled brightly which really confused her. Then he said, "Don't worry about your bodyguard over there. He and I have finally set aside our differences and made our own club!"

Then Hinata asked hesitantly, "Wh-what kind of club?"

Sasuke smirked as Neji walked over and then stood beside him, he was also smiling. Then both of them pulled sunglasses from their back pockets in unison, and slipped them on. "The club that will do what ever it takes to keep all boys away from Hinata!"

Hinata just stared at them feeling just dumbfounded that they would make such a club! Then all of a sudden a male voice came up and said, "Hey, I have a package for Hinata Hyuga!"

They all turned around to see a **boy** in a with a package in his hand. All of a sudden Hinata heard chirping and when she glanced at Sasuke's hand, which had blue chakra coming out of it like lightning. Then Sasuke charged toward the boy and blasted him out into the sky. Hinata's jaw dropped as Neji patted Sasuke on the back and said, "Great job!"

Hinata then stood up, walked toward the both of them, and smacked them both her fan. "You guys are such idiots!" Hinata yelled as she continued to hit them with the fan, "Sooner or later I won't be able to any packages or fan mail!" 

Hinata continued to hit them, until Yashiro's voice came up, and said laughing, "Well, aren't you all better then any movie I've directed!"

Hinata stop beating Sasuke and Neji, to turn around to see Kabuto and Yashiro standing side by side next to the tree at the front yard. Neji then glared at Kabuto and said grudgingly, "So what the h--- do you want you cheating bastard?"

Yashiro then responded angrily, "Get f--- out of here if you're going to say that to my husband!"

Neji quickly ran into the Hyuga mansion, Hinata already knew that he was kind of scared of the 'almighty' Yashiro. Hinata sighed and asked Yashiro, "So do you want some beer to drink?"

Yashiro then said cheerfully, "Beer, oh hot dog!"

Then Kabuto nudged Yashiro's shoulder with his shoulder, and she said, "I mean uh… n-no thanks."

Hinata looked at Sasuke and saw that his jaw had dropped too. So they both asked in unison, "Who are you and what did you do to Yashiro Todaiji?"

Yashiro struggled a laugh, and said patting her stomach, "Actually I'm expecting something to come out my tummy."

Sasuke quickly grabbed Hinata protectively and exclaimed, "Watch Hinata, she's going to vomit due to all the beer she drank!"

"No, you f------ idiotic a-------! I'm having a f------ baby!" Yashiro shrieked, "How in the hell did those f----- s--- fall for a f------ b----- like you, you cockatiel bastard!"

It was the first time that Hinata had ever heard Yashiro use such a colorful vocabulary. "Wait… did Yashiro say she was going to have a baby?!" Hinata thought feeling twice as stupefied as when Yashiro began cursing. 

Sasuke let go of Hinata and then said slyly, "Wow, Kabuto…. You finally took advantage of Yashiro while she was drunk, huh?"

Kabuto began to turn red, and Yashiro just slapped Sasuke on the head. While Sasuke rubbed the spot that Yashiro hit, Hinata asked, "So why are you here and when is the baby coming?"

"Months, probably," Kabuto said, he was still a bit red.

Yashiro then rubbed her head, and said, "We came here to ask you guys a favor."

Sasuke made a groan, but Yashiro kept a stern face, which probably meant that it was important. Hinata gulped and said, "Okay, tell us what you want…"

"Well, I want to try to make a movie come out at the same time as when the baby is born," Yashiro said calmly, "So to make it really special I want two of my best actors staring as the main characters."

Hinata gulped and asked, "You mean us? What's the movie about?"

Yashiro smiled and said, "It's about you and Sasuke's when you two got into my play, and the adventures you guys had during and behind the scene of the Romeo and Juliet play." 

Hinata then asked shocked, "Y-you made a movie a-about us?"

Yashiro nodded, Kabuto smiled, and put his hand onto Yashiro's shoulder, pulling her close to his chest. Yashiro's hand brushed across her stomach, she turned to look at Kabuto in the eyes. They stared at each other so lovingly that Hinata thought she saw roses in the background. In other words Hinata was touched at the love the couple shared. "So what are you planning on calling the movie?" Sasuke asked.

Yashiro broke her glance with Kabuto to look at the sky, as if she was deep in thought about the name. "Well… I was kind of thinking…" Yashiro said, "'The Adventures Of Two Idiots In Love' ." 

"HELL NO!" Hinata and Sasuke yelled in unison.

Yashiro just laughed as Hinata thought, "Man, with or without beer Yashiro is still Yashiro!"

"Okay, then how about 'Romeo & Juliet Play: At Konoha High School?" Yashiro asked.

Hinata nodded in approval, but Sasuke just said, "Maybe…"

Yashiro smiled, grabbed Kabuto's hand, and said while they turned around, "Okay, then I'll you guys when and where the rehearsals will be!"

Hinata sighed, and then Sasuke put his hand onto her shoulder. Hinata turned to look at Sasuke, he looked her in the eyes, and then she began to blush her heart out. "So why don't we get going to our double date princess?" Sasuke asked.

"What, when did I say I was going to go?" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke then tapped his head onto Hinata's, and asked, "You want to go, right?"

Hinata sighed, Sasuke was and is her best friend so he knows her better then anyone. But Hinata knew Sasuke just as well, meaning no was not an answer unless you were Itachi. So she just turned the other way and nodded.

Sasuke then grabbed her hand and dragged her off with him. When she finally began walking with him, it was quiet… too quiet for comfort. So to break it Hinata said, "Um… You know Yashiro isn't the first person to ask me to act in someone's movie."

Sasuke stopped in front of her, and asked, "Really what kind of movies?"

"Uh… romance mostly…" Hinata said hesitantly, as she thought to herself, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that…."

Sasuke let go her hand go, turned around, and looked at Hinata sternly. "Romance as in hot guys acting in it?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata then said, "Yeah, I guess…" 

She then saw the jealousy flood into Sasuke's eyes, and decided to get back at him for once for always teasing her. "Yeah, they were so good looking that I was even thinking of going out with them," Hinata teased, "Or make-out with them in the movies I was hired in, so that is good too."

Sasuke began to look really angry, which made Hinata realize that she should have dropped the subject or not have said that. All of a sudden Sasuke grabbed both of Hinata's shoulders and violently pressed her against the wall behind her. "I forbid you to ever kiss or date anyone from now on!" Sasuke yelled, "You're mine and no one else can have you, got it?!"

Hinata began to get very scared of Sasuke's sudden outburst; he began to remind her of when Naruto tried to take advantage of her. Then Sasuke's face began to zoom in on Hinata's, making her nervous and scared. "No!" Hinata screamed, as she closed her eyes, and subconsciously pushed Sasuke away.

Hinata eyes were closed until she heard a loud 'thump'. When she opened them she saw Sasuke on the ground with his bangs covering his expression. He got up, folded his arms, and turned his back at her. Hinata then tried to say, "S-Sasuke I-I-I'm s-s-sorr…,"

Sasuke intervened by saying, "Ino and Naruto are waiting for us we should hurry."

He began to walk quickly off, so Hinata had to run to catch up with him. They kept very quiet again, but this time it was really uncomfortable. Hinata knew Sasuke was upset when she got a few glimpse of his face, and began to feel extremely bad. 

After five minutes of this Hinata saw Naruto right ahead of them. Naruto seemed to have seem to have seen them too, so he began to wave, and shout their names energetically. As soon Hinata and Sasuke got to where Naruto was, Naruto gave her a very tight embrace. Hinata just patted his back, and turned to Sasuke to see his reaction. Sasuke just looked the other way which really took a sting to Hinata's heart. So she pushed Naruto away, and asked, "So where is Ino?"

"She isn't here yet," Naruto said slyly, "Which means… why don't you and I ditch Sasuke, and then…"

All of a sudden a fist rammed into Naruto face, making him crashed into the wall. Hinata turned to see Ino, who was facing Naruto, and screaming, "You dirty pervert, I turn my back for ten seconds and I say this?!"

Naruto then began grovel at Ino's feet begging for her forgiveness. Hinata just stood their, and thought to herself, "Who knows what kind of power Ino has on Naruto… especially with violence…"

Ino then sighed, and Naruto and Ino walked over to Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke then mumbled, "Is a double date really a good idea? I mean what if Naruto tries to…"

Ino smirked and said in response, "Don't worry I have it all planned out."

Hinata and Sasuke glanced at each other and then stared back at Ino. She signaled Naruto with her right hand to come closer. He did so and then Ino quickly pulled something out of her pocket. Then she tied something onto Naruto's neck, and spun him around to face Hinata and Sasuke. "I now have made it in a way Naruto can't cheat on me!" Ino exclaimed happily, as she pointed to a collar on Naruto's neck.

Hinata was on the verge of laughing out loud. "So how exactly does this help? I mean just cause you put a collar on him doesn't mean you tamed him," Sasuke said dully.

Ino lifted her index finger at Sasuke and waved it. She then used that hand to reach into her pocket and got out a remote. She pushed the button and then Naruto jolted violently, as if he had been shocked or struck by lightning. "When did I say this was a regular collar?" Ino said happily.

"A-a shock collar?" Hinata asked mortified, "Aren't those illegal?"

"For non-ninja people, not for nine-tailed demon ninja boys," Ino retorted. 

Sasuke then began laughing and said, "Forget the date let's grab popcorn and watch you shock him all day!"

Naruto then whined, "No, no, no, no! I'll be good for once, Ino! So let's get the date on with!"

Ino smirked and grabbed Naruto's hand happily. Hinata tried to do the same with Sasuke but he put his hands into his pocket; he was still upset right now. Hinata frowned and knew there was only thing she could do to get back his forgiveness. "Um… Ino can we meet you at the theater I need a moment with Sasuke," Hinata said hesitantly.

Ino nodded understandingly and then dragged Naruto away with her. When they were out of sight Hinata turned to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened a second but he turned away. "If you have something to say, say it already…" Sasuke mumbled, hurting Hinata internal as he kept his back turned at her.

Then Hinata walked up to Sasuke, inhaled, and said, "You can kiss me if you really want…"

Sasuke turned around instantly, and asked sounding really shocked, "Wh-wha what did you say?"

Hinata felt herself begin to turn red, but she looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. "I-I didn't mean to make you mad earlier and in truth…" Hinata said as she averted her eyes to the ground and back at him.

"…In truth I only want to kiss you and be with you so…" Hinata mumbled.

So Hinata closed her eyes, lifted her head to his, so Sasuke could kiss her. But for a couple seconds nothing happened, which really confused her. Then all of a sudden she felt two hands lift her up into the air. She opened her eyes to see that Sasuke had lifted her off the ground, and best of all Sasuke was smiling. "You know something… I'm beginning to think you really are an angel," Sasuke said happily, "Sent from heaven to me!" 

Hinata's eyes widened at Sasuke's sudden warm smile. Her heart began beating like crazy, and Hinata felt like it was going to burst any moment now. So she put both her hands on Sasuke's shoulders, and kissed him on the head. When she lifted her head up to see his expression, and she clearly see he was blushing and he was surprised. She smiled and said, "Thank you, for everything!"

Sasuke smile back, pulled Hinata down, and then hugged her. Hinata hugged back happily, and felt disappointed Sasuke let her go. "We should get going," Sasuke said.

Hinata sighed and nodded. Then Sasuke grabbed her hand and then pulled her in for a kiss. Hinata then thought there were fireworks in the background as she melted into the kiss. Then when they broke apart, Sasuke said, "I've been wanting to kiss you all day, you know that?"

Hinata then asked, "Then why didn't you when I let you?" 

Sasuke smirked and said, "Cause you look cute when you're surprised and stupefied!"

Hinata felt like hitting Sasuke again, but instead she said, "Why don't we race to the movie theater? Loser has to pay for everything." 

Sasuke then answered, "Okay, why not?"

Hinata then pushed him away and sped off. As sped off she heard Sasuke yell, "Hey that's cheating!"

"I didn't set any rules except to win!" Hinata laughed as she continued to run, "And the early birds always gets the worm!"

It took Hinata only three minutes before she saw the theater just ahead of her. But just when she thought she was going to win, she began hearing footsteps closing in on her. Hinata turned her head around but continued top run. That's when she saw that Sasuke was catching up fast. She began to run faster but she had a feeling that big money was going to coming out of her check. 

"I'm catching up to you!" Sasuke teased and then started laughing.

Hinata then felt herself slowing down, and she thought to herself, "Oh no!"

"What happens if we get into a tie?" Sasuke hollered. 

Hinata kept running but said, "I guess then we'll have to split the checks some how!"

Everything was passing by so quickly she didn't know where she was going anymore. All of a sudden she felt to arms wrap around her, and she stopped running. She turned to see that the arms belonged to Sasuke. He smirked and said, "So how about that we both won!"

Hinata looked and saw that the theater was right in front of her. Which meant if she kept running there was a good probability she would have slammed into the wall. Then she turned around to look at Sasuke, who was smiling. He then said shall we get going?"

Hinata smirked and nodded in response. She turned around and hugged him tight, thanking god for letting Sasuke be her first kiss. Then Hinata and Sasuke said in unison, "I love you!"

After that the they all lived happily ever after. With Hinata and Sasuke getting together and adventure, romance, and lot's of comedy to follow them through out their lives together.

The End of _Romeo and Juliet: Konoha High school Play_

Author's note: This is the last chapter; I'm so happy and sad! Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story! I love all the reviews I got from most of you, and I still love the people who read the story but didn't review! Also an anonymous person by the username skarlet3 reviewed me, to ask if they could translate my story. So skarlet3, in case you are reading this the answer is 'yes please!'. I wanted to put this chapter up as soon as possible so there are probably a some errors so please forgive me! That aside thank you all for reading, and pleasse review one last time for this story and me(mostly for me)!


End file.
